Like All Might Like Small Might
by HalfafanD
Summary: When you become a hero, you must be prepared for whatever life throws your way. No matter how crazy. "Holy whoa, I really am All Might's secret love child!" AU where Midoriya is All Might's son.
1. Prologue

**Summary: When you become a hero, you must be prepared for whatever life throws your way. No matter how crazy. "Holy whoa, I really _am_ All Might's secret love child!" AU where Midoriya is All Might's son.**

**Teaser Link: ****https/halfafand/art/Like-All-Might-Like-Small-Might-Teaser-805859885**

**Cover Art Link: ****https/halfafand/art/Like-All-Might-Like-Small-Might-Cover-Art-816608828?ga_submit_new=10%3A1570949685**

**HalfafanD: Yes, I'm throwing my hat in the 'Midoriya-is-All-Might's-son-AU' ring, except I'm adding my own little twist. Even though I highly doubt that this will become canon, it is a fun concept to explore. Dad Might is just the best. Don't worry, I won't be changing things up much. Only so that not only would everything be left mostly untouched canon-wise, but also so that I can expand upon that father-son dynamic those two got going on.**

**Also note that if you haven't read the manga, go read it NOW! Otherwise I'm gonna be spoiling EVERYTHING right out the gate.**

**Another thing is that this is my first My Hero Academia fanfic. I have read everything in the manga up to Chapter 245. So I'm not going solely of the anime if the spoiler warning was any indication. I'm someone who strives for accuracy and has deep respect for many fandoms so apologies in advance if I get some things wrong or if I have some OOC leaking through. I'm a devoted fan already but have only been so for about a few months. Still, I hope you all enjoy.**

**Rating Warning: This story has been rated T for slight mature content. Now while that means suggestive themes meant for older audience members, it's your choice whether to read this story or not. It's you who chooses your own maturity. So if you don't like it, I'm not stopping you from leaving this story. Reader discretion is advised.**

**Disclaimer: As awesome and cleverly written this unbelievably badass manga/anime is, it's not mine. All credit goes to Kōhei Horikoshi. Though I do sincerely hope that this fanfic, along with any others I may write in the future, live up to this amazing story's standards.**

**Like All Might Like Small Might**

It was a calm sunny day at U.A. High School. After everything that has happened in the last few months (the USJ, Hosu, Kamino, and most recently Overhaul), it was nice to settle back into normal school stuff.

Normal school stuff, as in, a school-wide festival. And although it was mainly for the support and general studies classes, Izuku Midoriya was excited to participate. The class in full swing alongside him as they planned for their class event.

It really was a great idea on both Mina and Jiro's part to do a dancing and singing performance. Izuku didn't know what their class would've picked if it wasn't for Iida's suggestion on them doing something fun and stress relieving. Everybody on campus desperately needed the break.

Mina squealed. "Oh this is gonna be so much fun! I can't wait until my friends from middle school see this!"

"Really?" Kirishima rubbed the back of his neck. A nervous reaction despite the small laugh he gave off. "I don't really want my old buds seeing me out on a dance floor struttin' my stuff. Pretty sure I'd give them all heart attacks. I'm not really cut out for dancing. It's kinda embarrassing really."

Ojiro raised a brow. "You're on the planning committee though. You won't be on stage."

"Yeah, and that's the whole reason I'm working behind the scenes. I got two left feet, man. _Badly_."

"But what if you went out there and danced anyway? It'd be pretty manly of you to face your fears." Kaminari suggested grinning.

"No way! How dare you throw those words back at me!" The red-head exclaimed, appalled. "Don't disrespect the god of manliness!"

"But isn't the point of dancing having fun?" Toru asked innocently. If her quirk wasn't invisibility, the class would've probably noticed her head being tilted to the side in an inquisitive manner, as her doe-like eyes shinning like glittering sparkles often seen in anime tropes. Sadly they instead had to rely on their imagination.

"Nothing's fun about getting laughed at when you trip on-stage." Sato replied, fully serious.

Iida huffed. His arm flying out in emphasis. "Regardless, we already have too many dancers as it is. Not to mention barely enough people working behind the scenes. With Kirishima's strength it'd be much wiser to have him assist in planning and construction."

Sero snorted. "You make it sound like we're building a house."

"No, but seriously guys." Mina spoke up again, getting back on topic. "I can't wait until our friends and family come see us on stage."

Tsu nodded. "After everything that's happened, it'll be nice to see our families."

Uraraka blinked, giving a small frown. "I don't know guys. With all the crazy attacks, would anybody be let into the festival?"

"I hope so. I was looking forward to my parents visiting me." Yaoyorozu said, placing a hand on her cheek, a tad nervous.

"Not mine." Jiro commented. "My dad can be a bit embarrassing sometimes."

"Well in any case," Sero piped up. "We all know that Todoroki's dad'll be able to come. Him being the new number one hero and all."

"Dumbass!" Bakugo snarled. The hot-head had been mainly quiet for most of the free period, his position in the performance already set in stone. But class was class, and he'd be damned if someone took him off the drums. Forget about it being stupid, no one took him down from a position. _No one_. "The top ten list hasn't even been published yet!"

"But he was the number two hero before." Kaminari reasoned. "And with All Might out of the picture and the list not updated yet, that puts him at the tipy-top."

"Either way, he won't come." Todoroki affirmed. "With all that's happened he'll be too busy working in All Might's place."

Izuku turned to duel quirk user. "How is your dad by the way?"

Endeavor, no matter how powerful or furious, was also a very passionate and driven man. He knew Todoroki had come to terms with the abuse he and his family suffered. But he also knew the reason behind it. The man wanted more than anything to surpass All Might, and now that achievement was taken away from him while the title was handed to him on a silver platter. An empty victory.

Todoroki shrugged. "Don't know. But I'm sure he's furious about how All Might is retiring."

"I'll bet, man." Kirishima agreed. "Dude's a legend. And to suddenly have him retire after all that; my folks were pretty upset too."

"Whoa, really?" Jiro asked, a bit surprised. "I would've guessed he'd be like my dad. You know, going on and on about how hardcore he was."

The red-head shook his head. "Nah, my folks are pretty plain."

"How plain we talkin'?" Kaminari gaged.

Kirishima shrugged. "Both of my parents are office people. Only difference is that my dad's a bit higher up in authority. Not by much, but still."

"I feel ya, man. My dad works at an electric plant. Not a glamorous job, but it's ideal for someone with a quirk like what my family's got."

Sero turned to one of the larger students. "What about you, Sato?"

"My pop works a gym. He's a professional trainer. Though he mainly specializes in body-building."

"Whoa, no wonder you got into U.A.!" Kaminari exclaimed. "You must've had your dad train you."

Sato smiled, a tad sheepish. "Yeah, but not by much. He just wrote down some tips and guidelines for me."

"Still awesome!" Kirishima then put on his best begging pose. "Please have your dad teach me his manly ways!"

Sato sweat-dropped. "Uhh... why don't you ask him when he comes to visit."

"Yeah, I can totally see your dad goin' nuts over all the exercise we do here." Sero grinned. "Though mine would totally feel out of his element."

"What makes you say that?" Tsu questioned.

"My dad's a writer. A novelist if we're going into specifics. Guy almost never leaves his office. Mom always has to drag him out of the house to all those social gatherings and book signings."

"Oh my gosh!" Toru squealed. "I totally have this image of your mom pulling your dad's ear as she's dragging him out!"

Kaminari laughed. "Oh man! that's too much!"

Mina giggled. "My parents are like that too. Dad's always making funny jokes to make us laugh. He's never failed to brighten our day."

"My parents are wine sellers." Aoyama supplied. "Best wine in the country."

Ochaco smiled. "Both of my parents are pretty far away. Before the dorms, I was kinda living on my own in order to get to school. They both run a construction company so they don't make a lot. I don't know if they'll be able to come." She then turned to Izuku, who seemed to be staring off, lost in thought. "What about you, Deku?"

Midoriya's head snapped up. "What?"

"Are your parents coming to the festival?"

"W-Well, I don't know if anybody outside the school could come. But if possible, I'm sure my mom would want to visit. Though she'd probably have to ask her boss."

"Is she an office worker too?" Mineta asked.

The freckled boy nodded. "Something like that. After that incident at the mall and what happened at camp, she's been pretty worried. I'd like her to come see that it's all more good than bad here."

Kaminari smirked. "A mama's boy, huh?"

Izuku flushed.

Sero bonked the blonde over the head with his elbow. "Oh like we all haven't been there." He too then smirked. "Didn't your mom call you her little Pikachu?"

The class erupted with laughter.

"Dude! You promised to never tell anyone that! What happens at sleepovers stays at sleepovers!"

"What are we, chicks?" Mineta scoffed, grinning. "It's your own fault for suggesting your house for our study session in the first place."

"I think it's admirable for Midoriya to show such love for his mother. He's a model son." Iida complimented. "I'm sure she would be delighted to come see how you are faring here. And I'm also sure my own mother would love to meet her."

Uraraka beamed. "Yeah, let's have our parents meet each other!"

Izuku nodded, smiling back. "Yeah, I've told her about you guys. She'd love to finally meet you."

"What about your dad?" Mineta asked. "What does he do?"

Izuku froze.

Sero blinked. "Yeah, you haven't told us about him yet. Is he coming?"

"Umm... I-"

"You know, come to think of it," Kaminari spoke, scratching his head. "You haven't mentioned your dad period."

Iida held a hand to his chin in thought. "Does he work oversees or something?"

By now, the young greenette was looking completely dejected. His head hung low, staring at the notes he had taken in class. Though his mind was a million miles away.

Uraraka frowned. "...Deku?" She asked worriedly.

"How dumb can you losers get? " Bakugo scoffed. "All the shitty nerd talks about is his mom and you ask about his fucking dad? That asshole left them years ago."

"Kacchan!"

"Fucking coward dumped his mom and hightailed it out of there. Honestly, you shitty extras should've caught onto that by now." Another scoff. "Some lame friends you are."

Silence enveloped the room. Everyone staring at either Bakugo for his revelation, or at Midoriya for being the subject of it. All surprised at the implications.

Why didn't they figure it out? In all the times they were at school, hanging out, and now with them living in the dorms; Midoriya (while still open in many cases) was often very scarce with the stories he told. Though he did talk about his mother a lot. How good of a cook she was, and how her and Bakugo's mom were good friends leading him and Kacchan to being raised together. But since the day they all each met Midoriya, he never once mentioned his father.

"...Deku?" Uraraka asked again. This time, her words carried more weight. "Is that true? Did your dad really leave?"

Immediately Deku sprung to life, arms flailing. "No! No, no, no, no! I mean, yeah. What Kacchan said is true. B-But it's not as bad as he's making it sound. Really!"

"Dude, your dad bailed on ya." Kirishima spoke softly. Fully serious. "How is that _not_ bad?"

"Yeah, man." Kaminari nodded. "So not cool."

"Well..." Midoriya tried to find the words. "I was still very little when he left. I hadn't even turned four yet and it was already just me and Mom."

They easily caught the hidden message beneath. '_He didn't even stick around to see what kind of quirk I'd get_'.

"I was too young to really understand what had happened. I never knew my dad so I never really thought about it. All I know is that his quirk is breathing fire. I've asked Mom about him before but whenever I did she'd get so sad. Eventually I just stopped asking. Because at that point I was old enough to realize that he'd left us. But I also never wanted Mom to get sad like that again so I never brought him up again." Midoriya then gave them a small smile. "So really, it's ok. We pulled through with just the two of us so we'll be fine."

The room fell into silence once again. All wanting to say something, but didn't know how to say it. But Tsuyu, always the level-headed one, stepped up.

"So, in other words, because your dad left when you were still really young, you never got to know him let alone form a close bond. So you didn't get hurt as bad when he did leave."

Midoriya nodded.

Tenya took a breath. "Well, I suppose it could be worse. But even so," He began, before flailing his arms like Midoriya earlier. Though his movements were more precise. "I cannot condone the actions of such a terrible man for abandoning his wife and child, leaving them to fend for themselves! It's a father's duty to create a safe stability for the family and provide a form of guidance and identity for the child and to support them even in times of struggle! The fact that Midoriya's father did the exact opposite is despicable!"

"Yeah!" Kirishima cheered. "You tell 'em Iida!"

"I'll zap him 'till he passes out!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"I'll melt him with my acid!" Mina joined in.

Hagakura raised her sleeve. "This cinnamon-roll must be protected!"

"I'll pound him into the ground!" Sato roared.

Sero grinned. "I'll tape him to the top of Tokyo Tower!"

Shoji raised a brow at the tape hero. "That sounds pretty tame compared to the others."

The teen's toothy grin only widened. "...Upside down in his underwear."

"Only if I get to use him as target practice." Bakugo smirked, his hands sparking. "I'll blast him off that tower and plummet him into hell."

Tsuyu hummed. "Bakugo's sure fired up. Do you want to protect Midoriya too?"

"Shut up! My mom's been waitin' to burn his sorry ass! All I've ever heard is how shitty he was so I'm gonna return the favor by killing him!"

_Aww_... many of the girls cooed. _He does care_.

"Mind if I join you?" Todoroki asked politely. Not surprising. Midoriya had stood up to his father during the sports festival. It was only fair he'd return to favor. "I can freeze him and then burn him alive. The rapid change in temperature should make his arms break off."

"Can it Icy-Hot!"

Izuku sat there, flabbergasted. Everyone, shouting about how they're gonna turn his father's insides outward and feed his intestines to the various blood-thirsty animals Koda vowed to sick on him. Sure it was nice that his friends cared enough to want to protect him, but things were getting out of of hand. He had to do something, _fast_.

"Whoa, hey, wait a minute!" Midoriya waved. "Isn't this a bit excessive?"

"Indeed, are we not striving to be heroes? Pillars of justice?" All turned to Tokoyami. His level tone quickly drawing their attention. The bird had mostly kept to himself, much like Bakugo earlier. As one of the class' many voices of reason, it only made sense he'd speak up now.

"Honestly," He scoffed. "You're behaving like children. We don't even know where Midoriya's father is much less how to locate him. It would be senseless to go attacking blindly in search of him. We're better than that."

Izuku sighed in relief. His faith in his class restored. _Finally_. "Thank you, Tokoya-"

"However if we were to somehow discover his whereabouts, I would use Dark Shadow to drive him into the very pits of darkness. Tearing away at his sanity." He gestured to the black mass behind him.

Dark Shadow's eyes gleamed as it laughed. "Just let me at him. I'll tear him apart limb from limb."

Izuku's smile fell. Since when did his classmates become so vengeful?

"Leaving Deku and his mom is unforgivable!" Ochaco growled. Her eyes fired up with the darkest look. Much like before the sports festival. "I'll hurl him all the way to Saturn!"

"Uraraka too?!" Midoriya cried out in alarm.

"Woo!" Mina cheered. "You go girl!"

Izuku moaned, his face now in his hands. "This is insane."

"Before you kids start planning any murder schemes, you should finish your preparations for the school festival."

The class, startled, all turned to the front. They knew that dead dreary voice all too well.

Aizawa continued to give his class a deadened stare. Standing by the chalkboard, leaving the class to wonder how they didn't see him earlier (Though many could already guess, seeing a familiar yellow sleeping bag peeking out from behind the podium).

"And to answer your question; yes, your families will be able to come visit during the school festival, as well as the festival being open to the public. The school will just be increasing security. It'll be much more thorough than during the sports festival."

_How much did he hear_? The class had to wonder.

But their teacher wasn't done. "However, in light of both the incidents and the school's decision of moving you all into dorms, many of the parents are expressing concerns on wanting to know what's happening. While no doubt you kids have been updating them on your phones, seeing their child in person would be better."

That was true. Due to the increased security, no one outside had any inkling as to what went on on school grounds. It was also due to the extra precaution that visitors were practically forbidden unless they had special clearance from the principal.

"That's why, two days before the festival, the school will be holding a special open-house of sorts. Your parents and family members will be able to visit the school and attend class with you as normal class continues. This is the case for all the students, not just class 1-A. Think of it as like your own Parent's Day."

"Sweet!" Kirishima exclaimed. "I can't wait to show them Red Gauntlet!"

"Your parents will all receive letters in the mail much like with the dorms. Each contains a slip for them to fill out detailing on who from the family will visit and how many will show. This is mandatory. Without filling out the proper information and sending it back to us, your parents will be unable to attend until during the festival. Be sure to tell this to your parents. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yessir!" Rang the class in unison.

"Good. Now with that out of the way, Present Mic can start English class." And almost as if on cue, the classroom door opened to reveal the blonde.

"YO, WAZZUP, YOUNG LISTENERS! HOW'RE Y'ALL DOIN' TODAY!"

He was met with silence.

Aizawa not even bating an eye, grabbed some papers and his sleeping bag. "If anybody needs me, I'll be in the teachers lounge... sleeping."

And just like that, once Aizawa was out the door, Hizashi set his own papers onto the small podium and English class began.

Izuku was always one to pay close attention, his determination to become a pro hero driving him to taking excessive notes in class. But today, his mind was elsewhere. Still thinking about what his class talked about just moments ago.

His father. Just like he'd told his classmates, Izuku never new anything about the man. The only reason he even knew about his dad's quirk was because he'd begged his mom to tell him. With him still waiting to see what quirk he'd get, he wanted to know what quirks his parents both had.

Why did his dad even leave? Was it because his son turned out quirkless?

No. If it were that then Izuku would've at least gotten to know the man. Maybe it was something else.

These questions continued to plague Izuku's thoughts. His mind running through all possible scenarios as to way his father decided to up and leave.

Maybe he should ask his mom about this. He knew the subject always upset her, but he had a right to know. Sure he could always call her, but this wasn't really meant to be discussed over the phone.

Besides, it had been a while since he had seen her. No doubt she was worried. It'd be nice to see her again.

But it wasn't like he could just waltz off school grounds. He'd probably have to ask All Might for permission. Maybe he could ask him if he could deliver the slip in person. Or at least tell her about it himself face to face. That way he'd take care of the slip, assure his mom, _and_ be able to ask the questions he needed to.

Mind made up, Izuku quickly delved back into his intense note taking, making a mental note to see his mentor after school.

That just left getting through the rest of the day.

**HalfafanD: And there you have it. I know it's not much, but it's a prologue. What do you expect?**

**Speaking of that word, random thought: you know how the British spells things differently than the US? Well I know both of the spellings for a lot of the words, but regardless of me being an American, I just stick with what I think fits best. For example, I think "colors" works better than "colours" while I think "prologue" is better than "prolog". As for "gray" or "grey" I really don't care so I get the two mixed a lot. I never really ever came across a situation where my teachers marked me for spelling things the British way, but I sure hope that I don't come across anybody like that in the future. "YOU'RE AMERICAN SO SPELL IT THE AMERICAN WAY!!!"**

**But I'm rambling, back to the main point.**

**As I said at the beginning of this chapter, this story is gonna be rated T. The mature content isn't overly graphic or anything and there aren't any gore or sex scenes. But there are mentions of the word sex and the word sperm is thrown around a bit. I can't get into too many details but I just wanted to give you guys a heads up for what lies ahead. Anything mature will be held in a casual or exposition manner so there's really nothing to worry about.**

**BTW, Parents Day is a real thing in Japan. I don't know what it's called in Japanese, but that's what they call it in the English Dub. It's like what we have over here with Open-House except the parents get to hang out with their kids all day. Sort of like a 'bring-your-kid-to-work' day only backwards, 'bring-your-parent-to-school' day.**

**There also is of course Bakugo's swearing but that's just Bakugo. It wouldn't be him without it so I'll keep it in. Do be warned though that he will be dropping the F-bomb a LOT, I know he doesn't in the anime but he does in the manga so I just want to stay true to form. But swearing's bad guys. *wags finger in 'tut, tut' manner***

**Anyway, that's it for now. Please follow the story if you enjoyed it and please review to tell me what you think. No flames though. But a little healthy criticism never hurt anyone. And since there's been so many takes on this head-cannon, by all means, leave a comment to guess how exactly you think I'll write All Might being Midoriya's biological father. Come on, guess!**

**See you next chapter!**


	2. The Seed is Planted

**HalfafanD: Aaaannnd... we're back! Already I'm on a roll. As soon as the idea for this story popped into my head, I opened up my notes app and just started jotting down stuff like crazy. I already have like... 6 chapters outlined at this point. I've already figured out where I'm mostly gonna take the story, but I'm still trying to figure out a definitive end. If there will ever be one.**

**I at first thought about having Izuku's father show up (Hisashi Midoriya as you all call him), but everyone's kind of already done that. Plus Hisashi (though still an asshole in this story), is not a bad guy in here. He just kinda had his own issues and just up and left. He's not dealing with anything shady or got arrested or is some high-end villain. He's just a guy who just left his wife and son, simple as that.**

**For what reason? Well you'll find out here in this chapter. So let's get to it!**

**Disclaimer: My Hero Academia, or Boku No Hero Academia (whatever tickles your fancy), is not owned by me. All rights go to Kōhei Horikoshi and the respected animation companies working on the anime.**

**Which speaking of, I CAN'T WAIT until Season 4! It's gonna be great! And sad... really, REALLY sad. For those who've not read the manga, brace yourselves for many feels! Here's my advice: stack up on as MANY tissues as you can! You're gonna need them.**

**Me? I ALWAYS need tissues (stupid allergies). I'm the Tissue Queen! *royal music plays***

**Like All Might Like Small Might**

Aizawa blinked his dry tired eyes. The underground hero letting out a huge sigh as he did so. He could feel the problem child next to him shuffle his feet in nervous tension.

He closed his eyes again in irritation. That itch in his cornea just wasn't going away. And the suit was testing his last nerve. He honestly thought he wouldn't be wearing this again, let alone anytime soon.

Why was he even here again?

"Mr. Aizawa?" The man turned to look as his student. "You didn't have to dress up for this. You could've just come in your hero costume. My mom wouldn't have minded."

Oh right. Him.

**0000000Flashback0000000**

_All Might blinked. "You want me to go with you to visit your mother?"_

_Young Midoriya clasped his hands together, head bowed. "Please All Might! I know we can request permission slips to leave school grounds on our own. But I know the school wouldn't allow a place so far away without a hero's supervision!"_

_The retired hero sighed. Placing the papers he was grading back down onto his desk. "Well, yes that's true. But whatever do you need to see your mother for? The letter for the school events is being sent by mail and she'll be here herself in a couple of days for both the open-house and the festival."_

_This was indeed an odd thing to ask, especially in Midoriya's case. Aizawa continued to keep a watchful eye on the conversation from his desk, having his own papers to grade._

_After class had wrapped up for the day, most of the teachers had returned to the lounge to finish up on any paperwork they could squeeze in before the day ended. This was of course an ideal time for students to come and ask any questions they may have on anything._

_It had barely been a week since Midoriya's last visit asking All Might to introduce him to Nighteye, and already the problem child was at it again._

_Present Mic, who was standing behind Aizawa at this point nursing a cup of coffee, leaned down to whisper. "That kid's always in here about somethin', huh."_

_Midnight giggled. "And it's always with All Might too. I wonder if something's going on between the two of them."_

_Aizawa leveled a stare at the both of them. "Don't you two have your own papers to grade?"_

_"This is way more interesting than a bunch of silly papers. There's no way I'm missing this."_

_Why was this woman even a teacher?_

_The erasure hero merely sighed. "Well you do realize that they can hear you, right?"_

_Sure enough, looking over, Midoriya was flushed pure red, finding the floor absolutely fascinating while All Might gave them all a deadpanned look._

_Nemuri just waved her hand in response. "Please, if the boy wanted privacy he could've asked in private."_

_All Might sighed, resigned to their new audience. He turned back to the greenette. "Young Midoriya, why do you want to see your mother so suddenly?"_

_Izuku slowly looked up, his eyes barely peeking beneath his green curls. "I... I just need to talk to her about something. After everything that's happened, I know she's been worried. And with that latest thing with Overhaul, I feel like it'd be better if I talked with her in person."_

_"If it's about that, why not just wait until the festival?"_

_"I can't! This isn't..." Midoriya searched to find the right words. "This isn't something I can talk about with her out in the open. It... it's a family matter."_

_Aizawa heaved a sigh. He had a feeling he knew what this was about._

_"In that case, I'll take you."_

_"Huh?" Izuku blinked. Both him and All Might turned to the dreary man._

_"I'll ask the principal to take you to see your mother tomorrow." Aizawa specified. "It'll have to be after class but we should have enough time in the afternoon. Course you'll have to work around that time for any homework or extra training."_

_All Might looked on in confusion. It wasn't like him to offer something like this. "Are you sure, Aizawa? I can take Young Midoriya. It's no problem."_

_"As your favorite just said, the school doesn't allow students to leave the premises without permission. If the destination is long distance, such as an work study, the student needs to have a hero chaperone."_

_All Might twitched. His attention towards Young Midoriya wasn't that obvious... was it? "Right, and I'm-"_

_"Retired." Aizawa amended. "If you go, we'll just have to send another hero. It'll be easier to just send one. Besides, I didn't get to meet his mother last time. This will be a good opportunity."_

**0000000Flashback Ends0000000**

Right, that's what happened. He should've kept his mouth shut.

"Mr. Aizawa?"

"Hm?" He looked down at his student. Oh right. "This is my first time meeting your mother. As her son's home room teacher I need to make a good impression. She's placed you in our school's care after all."

"Oh." He... wasn't expecting that. He never pictured Aizawa cleaning himself up like this for simple meeting. It was kind of surreal.

"But know this," He then aimed the deadliest glare he could manage. A intimidating aura of irritation coming off of him in droves. "I expect you to make up for this in class. Understood?"

"Y-Yessir!"

"Good." He then looked back over the complex. "Now which door is hers?"

"Oh, it's upstairs."

Izuku lead the way as they climbed up the stairs to his mother's apartment. Once they both reached it he rang the door bell.

He peeked at his teacher from the corner of his eye. He really needed to thank Mr. Aizawa for going through all of this for him.

He always seemed like someone who didn't want to bother with anything unnecessary. So for him to come out of no where and offer to take Izuku to see his mother; it was once in a blue moon. He idly wondered if Mr. Aizawa knew this was about his dad after hearing him in class yesterday. Did he even know about that at all?

"Stop staring at me. It's creepy."

Izuku flinched. When did he-?

Midoriya felt like slapping himself. Right, pro hero. He forgot. He quickly turned his gaze back to the door.

And perfect timing. The door cracked open to show his mother peeking through.

"Izuku?" She addressed, surprised. The door immediately slammed back shut before a few loud noises followed. No doubt his mother unlocking the deadbolt.

The door swung open again, now fully wide to allow them entry. She gave her son a big hug.

"Oh Izuku, my baby! I saw you on the news the other day! I was so worried for you!" She moved back, leaving her hands on his shoulders. "But you beat that villain, all by yourself. I'm so proud of you!" She came in for another hug.

"It wasn't just me, Mom." Izuku laughed. "Some of my classmates were there along with lots of other pro heroes. It was thanks to all their hard work that I managed to beat him." He then turned to smile at his teacher. "Like Mr. Aizawa. He was there too."

Inko turned to the man, taking in his appearance. "Oh, of course. Thank you for protecting my son."

Aizawa just nodded. "All I did was make sure he didn't do anything reckless." A habit his student no doubt picked up from a _certain_ hero. "Your son did excellent work."

Inko nodded, still trying to place the man's face. Izuku quickly took notice of his mother's confusion.

"Mr. Aizawa's my home room teacher. He's also the underground erasure hero, Eraserhead."

"Oh! Yes, sorry Mr. Eraserhead. I knew you looked familiar and I remember seeing you at the press conference for the summer camp incident. Forgive me, I didn't mean to stare."

"It's fine, I keep out of the press for a reason."

"Right, I understand." She then gestured inside. "Why don't you both come in. I can make some tea. Izuku, would you show him to the table."

Izuku nodded, following his mother inside.

"Pardon the intrusion." Aizawa spoke, slipping off his shoes like Midoriya and stepping inside, the door now shut behind him. After putting on a pair of slippers, he followed his student to the table and sat down.

Izuku sat across from him while Inko finished making the tea. She poured three cups and set them all on the table before taking her seat next to her son.

"Mr. Eraserhead," She began.

The teacher put up a hand. "Just Aizawa's fine. I'm off-duty at the moment."

"Right, of course." Inko corrected herself. "Is everything all right, Mr. Aizawa? Did something happen? Is Izuku in any trouble?"

Aizawa shook his head. "No, nothing like that. I actually came to discuss a letter you may have gotten in the mail. Sent from the school?"

"Oh, that." The woman quickly got up and went back over to the counter where she placed the mail. Grabbing the letter, she set it down on the table before sitting back down herself. "I just got it this morning. I hadn't had a chance to open it though."

"The school is planning a cultural festival. Much like any other school except it's mainly for general studies and support group classes. Though Midoriya's class will also be participating." Aizawa explained. "But in light of the recent actions from the League of Villains, the school is taking extra precaution in opening the festival to the public. It's taken careful consideration by the school before deciding to open the festival, though we'll will be employing both the school staff and other heroes to act as security."

"The letter is a form for you to fill out so that when you visit the school, you'll be granted access that the average visitor can't get. In other words, not only will your son be able to show you his classroom, but he'll be able to show you the dorms and other areas restricted to the public. Though there will be _some_ places off limits completely." He eyed his student.

Izuku began to sweat nervously. Why was his teacher looking at him like that?

"There's also an additional notice detailing in an open-house we're holding two days before the festival for the students' families. You'll be able to follow your son as he attends class and training throughout the day. Naturally our lessons will be slightly adjusted that day so you can participate in the lessons. Lunch will also be provided for the parents."

Inko cupped her cheek. "Me on the field? That sounds a little dangerous for the parents."

Izuku couldn't help but agree. Unlike him, his mother had zero hero training. And they would probably not be the only ones. Not everyone in his class had heroes in their families like Iida and Todoroki. That sounded like a recipe for disaster.

"I assure you ma'am that the training sessions were completely changed to allow the parents' participation. And even for the ones that weren't we have an area where the parents can view everything from a screen room. You aren't required to participate if you don't want to."

His mother hummed in thought. So Izuku decided to pitch in.

"It'll probably be something like a rescue drill. Or maybe bank-robbing scenarios."

She nodded, now getting it. So she'd act as a pretend civilian.

"I will admit, with all the times my Izuku has gotten himself hurt. And after all danger the school's faced. I've been worried for him. I know that's an occupational hazard for a hero, but for Izuku to encounter those things so soon?"

Aizawa chose to remain silent. Deciding to let Inko talk.

"...But then I heard about all his friends and the wonderful people he's met since he started school there. Izuku never really made any friends throughout elementary and middle school. All he ever had was Katsuki."

Her son gave another slight twitch. It was small enough for his mother not to notice, but to a pro hero...

Aizawa knew she was referring to Bakugo. But from what he's seen of the hot-tempered student, it was clear that what they had wasn't friendship. Maybe once, but any trace of that was long gone by the time they became his students.

The woman then turned to her son.

"So when you came home from your first day at U.A. to tell me that not only had you made one friend, but two? I was so happy for you. And since then I'd hear all these stories about how much fun you had with your classmates and what you guys did that day." She turned back to Aizawa. "The only thing Izuku used to go on and on about was heroes. But now... his friends and teachers are all he ever talks about. And when he moved into the dorms, he would go on and on about how they've arranged study sessions and movie nights and how they'd all sit in front of the TV and play video games on the weekends."

Inko smiled warmly. "So I think going to the open-house is a splendid idea. I want to meet all of Izuku's friends and their parents and thank all the teachers for taking care of my precious baby."

"_Mom_!" Her son lightly moaned, his face completely red. Maybe his friends were right; mama's boy indeed.

"We'll be happy to have you." Aizawa assured. "Even though you're not a student, I have no doubt you'll be able to take something away from this experience."

"I'm sure I will."

Izuku sighed in relief. The last time he was here, it took a lot of convincing to get her on board for the dorms. It wasn't until All Might bowed with his head on the ground that she finally understood. So needless to say, he was relieved to hear that she was already onboard.

"Alright, is there anything else?" Inko inquired. "Considering everything I doubt that's the only thing you wish to talk about. You wouldn't have come all the way out here otherwise."

_Ah, perceptive woman_. Aizawa noted. He glanced at his student. _So that's where he gets it from_.

"Yes, for me that is anyway." The man answered. Both Midoriyas perked at this. "There weren't any plan for the teachers to meet the parents again. The only reason we're here is because Problem Child here needed to talk with you."

"Problem child?" Inko echoed.

Izuku immediately sprung into action, waving his arms wildly. "Ahh! It's nothing Mom! Mr. Aizawa's just messing with me, it doesn't mean anything, really!"

Said teacher stood up. "I'll go ahead and step outside. Thank you for your hospitality. I look forward to seeing you again at open-house." And with those parting words, he left.

As the front door finally closed, an awkward silence fell over them. Izuku broke into a nervous sweat.

What should he say? His mother seemed so happy to see him in person again and about the open-house. And here he is about to ruin it with questions about his father, something that always made his mom sad when brought up.

"Izuku?"

No answer.

"Izuku, what did he mean by you wanting to talk to me?"

The boy gazed up at her through his bangs.

"I, I had asked Mr. Aizawa to take me here because I needed to talk with you."

"...Why didn't you just wait until I came to see you at school?" She then quickly backtracked. "Not that I don't like you visiting me. I was so happy to see you and hug you again." She gave another hug, squeezing her son in reassurance.

Izuku finally took a breath. "I wanted to ask about Dad."

The silence that immediately followed was suffocating. The only sound being Izuku's rapidly beating heart and his pumping blood. And the absolute whirlwind of thoughts dashing through his head.

Did he overstep his bounds? Did he cross a line? Did he break some sacred pact between mother and son and completely tarnished their relationship?!

Oh this was bad, _very bad_. He had to fix this. Be more specific. Maybe if he explained his reasoning.

Izuku quickly set his mouth to work.

"It'sjustthateveryoneinclasswastalkingabouttheirparentsandtheirdadsandwhentheyaskedmeIhadtotellthemthatIdidn'tknowanythingandtheyallgotsupermadabouthimleavingandIknowyougetupseteverytimeImentionhimbecausehereallyhurtyouwhenheleftandIknowitmusthavebeenhardbutIdon'tknowanythingabouthimsoasyoursondon'tIdeservetoknowI'msixteenafterallIcanhandleit-"

"Izuku."

"ImeanIknowitmusthurttotalkabouthimafterheleftyoutoraisemealone-"

"Izuku." His mother tried again, more sternly.

"ButI'myoursonandyoushouldn'tbearthisaloneIdeservetoknowthesethingsbecauseIdon'tevenknowwhyDadevenleft-"

"Izuku!"

Her son flinched. Red tinged his cheeks. Whoops, there he went again.

Inko gave him a sad smile, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. You're right. You deserve to know."

Really, just like that? After all these years, she was finally going to tell him? No, this is too soon! Too sudden! He wasn't ready for this!

The boy rapidly shook his head. "No, it's ok! You don't have to tell me if you don't want to!"

"No, Izuku. I should've told you this a long time ago. Maybe then... maybe then you wouldn't have been as upset about not having a quirk."

He blinked. What did him being quirkless have to do with anything?

Inko took a deep breath. "I thought about telling you. But you were just a baby back then. And when your father," She winced. "...Hisashi, left us, he gave me an ultimatum. 'It's me or the baby' he said. I made my choice, and he left."

Izuku processed this, his mind picking apart the word association. "He... didn't want me?"

Her eyes widened. "No! Oh, no Izuku." She hugged her child, in hopes of reassuring him. "No, we both wanted a baby. We wanted to raise a family more than anything."

"...Is it because I turned out quirkless?" He tried again.

She shook her head. "No, we didn't even know what quirk you would get, let alone none at all."

Okay, now he was really confused. "Then, why did he leave? I don't understand."

"Because," Inko sighed. "Hisashi was never your father."

**HalfafanD: Aaaannnd... done! There you go... you got your answer. Hisashi isn't Izuku's real father.**

**. . .**

**Wait what was that? It wasn't what you expected? Well what WERE you expecting?**

**. . .**

**Oh! You mean to see you came into this story KNOWING All Might would be Izuku's father in here. Well, that's kinda sad. Who would spoil themselves of the whole plot? That's like asking to be disappointed.**

**LOL! Ok, I know! I'm done. I've had my fun. Yeah, I know what I said earlier, but I wasn't lying. The basic reveal was in this chapter, and then we'll get the more detailed reveal (like exposition and stuff). Don't worry, you guys will get all the details... in the next chapter.**

**If I was smart in planning my uploads in the future, the chapter will be up by next week. Just for a while, you'll be fine. In the meantime, see if you can guess how this will all make sense. How exactly IS All Might related to Midoriya? How is Hisashi involved? Does Inko know about All Might? Does All Might know? How does it all connect? All those details.**

**You can leave your theories in your reviews. Also feel free to tell me what you think so far (even though it's only the second chapter). But please no flames, I worked really hard on this. Criticism is good but outright hate is just plain mean. But whatever the case I'd love to hear what you all think.**

**Also in the process of writing this story, I had to double check some of the names of the characters. And I just realized that Nemuri (Midnight's name) means sleepy. :P**

**See ya next chapter!**


	3. The Seed is Watered

**HalfafanD: And BOOM! Just as promised, another chapter fresh off the keyboard. Get 'em while they're hot!**

**As I explained previously, last chapter contained the basic setup for the reveal, and now we'll be going into a bit more detail. So let's continue on! Enjoy~**

**But a small warning before we get started. Remember how I said this was rated T for slight mature themes. Those come into play here. Just a heads up. Ok, now you can go.**

**Disclaimer: My Hero Academia belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi. I don't own anything.**

**Like All Might Like Small Might**

_"Because," Inko sighed. "Hisashi was never your father."_

The world stood still.

. . .

"...What?"

His mother clarified. "Hisashi, the man I married, isn't your biological father."

"You..." Izuku grasped for words. "...cheated?"

"No! Of course no-" Inko quickly calmed herself. The last thing she needed was to get upset. She couldn't exactly explain things very well if she was balling her eyes out. She breathed deeply. "I never, nor have I ever, cheated on my husband. I would never do that, to you or Hisashi."

Izuku blinked. This wasn't making any sense. "But you just said that I'm not related to Dad. So how...?"

His mom hesitated. Trying to find the right words. Eventually, she settled on a question. "Have you ever heard of a sperm bank?"

"Sperm bank?" He parroted, flushed. "Like, a guy stores his... in a _bank_?"

Inko nodded. "It's not unheard of. There are many men and women who want children, yet are unable to make them. It could be anything from having some kind of disease preventing it or just simply being infertile. Your father was one of those people."

Her son nodded, prompting her to continue.

"When we decided to have a baby, we originally tried to have one ourselves. But no matter how many times we tried, I never got pregnant. It wasn't until we each got a check up did we find out that your father was infertile. So we went to the bank to purchase a sperm sample and have it inserted so that I could give birth to you. It was Hisashi's idea. He really wanted to build a family with me."

"If he wanted a family so badly, why did he leave?"

She sighed. "I don't know. When I was still pregnant with you, he was fine. He was as happy as any new father could be. But when you were born, he... changed. He started distancing himself, becoming angrier. He wouldn't help at all when it came to taking care of you and whenever I gave you attention he would start yelling. I think... I think he was jealous of the fact that you weren't his kid biologically, yet you were mine. And since I was giving you more attention than him, it only added fuel to the fire."

Izuku's head lowered, his eyes downcast. "So it was my fault he left you."

"No. It's not your fault." She hugged her son again. "Hisashi was a lonely man looking for companionship. I won't say too much on the matter, but he had a rough life. So when he met me, he decided to step up and become a better man, a family man. Someone who would shower his child with all the love in the world. But when he saw you, someone who was my son, but not his, he felt like you were stealing that companionship he held with me from him."

"Oh." Izuku mumbled. Still felt like his fault.

"I'm not saying what Hisashi did was right, but I think I finally understand what was going on in his head when he decided to leave. He's been hurt a lot over the years. And seeing my love for you made him jealous from the lack of it from his own mother."

Izuku stayed quiet.

"I'm sorry I never told you. Part of the reason was because I was worried you'd blame yourself. What Hisashi did was his choice."

"It's ok, I'm glad you told me." Izuku assured. He then paused. "Wait, what was the other reason?"

Inko sucked in a breath. She looked at her son before gazing off into the direction of her room. Making up her mind, she stood up. "Wait here."

Izuku waited patiently in the chair, his mind reeling. So, not what he had expected. He honestly thought his dad had cheated or something. Or that his dad was some shady villain who got arrested. The young hero shook his head. Maybe he been reading too many of Kaminari's super hero comics.

His mother walked back out into the kitchen. Once again sitting down, she handed over a large envelope. "When your father and I applied for a spermatozoon, we had to fill out the necessary paperwork. These are the files detailing the sample we used. There was only the one, so you were the only child born from it. I saved them thinking you might one day ask me about them."

He nodded, gingerly slipping the papers out of the packet. Flipping through a few, he skimmed the pages.

**Sperm Sample #674574898573**

**Donor Name: Yagi, Toshinori**

**Age: 31**

**Blood Type: A Gender: Male**

**Hair Color: Blonde**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Quirk: Quirkless**

. . .

_Quirkless_, he read. Quirkless. His father was quirkless.

Oh... that's what she meant.

"He was... quirkless." Izuku mumbled, never taking his eyes off the file.

Inko nodded. "Even back then, times were hard. This sample was the most we could afford. We didn't even know what the odds of you getting a quirk were. But even so, we wouldn't change it for the world. We didn't care that you might end up quirkless."

She placed a hand on his shoulder, signaling him to look up at her. Both their eyes started to shimmer. Tears beginning to form.

"We loved _you_. _I_ love you. Quirk or no quirk."

That did it. The dam broke, both mother and son sobbing as the two hugged it out. They remained like that for the next few minutes. They're hearts bleeding out for each other.

Izuku wiped his eyes with his shirt, his mother doing the same with her sleeve. A few sniffles later and the two were able to form coherent sentences again.

"Thanks." He said smiling. "I needed that."

"Anytime." She then glanced down at the files.

He looked down at them as well. "...Is it alright if I take these."

Inko nodded. "Of course, Izuku. I have no use for them anymore. They're yours now. Just don't loose them, alright?"

Izuku nodded before taking a glance at the entrance. "Mr. Aizawa's probably been standing out there for a while."

"Yes, best we not keep him waiting."

The two quickly cleaned their faces of tears before walking up to the door. Once he had his shoes on, Izuku opened the door, revealing the hero on the other side.

He looked over his student. "Ready to go?"

Izuku nodded. He turned back to his mom. "Guess I'll see you at open-house."

Inko nodded, beaming. "I'll definitely be there. It was nice to meet you Mr. Aizawa. You two take care."

"You as well." The man returned the sentiment. "Let's go Midoirya."

As Aizawa turned to start his trek down the stairs to car, Izuku gave one last look to his mom.

"Bye, love you."

"I love you too, Sweetie. See you soon." She then closed the door and locked it, leaving Izuku to catch up to his teacher.

He rushed down the stairs and walked up to the hero as he opened the car door. Though it was when he reached him that Aizawa paused and turned to face him. He then held out his hand. Izuku looked down.

It was a packet of tissues.

Midoriya looked up at his teacher, confused.

Aizawa's expression remained unchanged. "I figured you'd need it." The rest was left unsaid.

Taking the packet, Izuku couldn't help it. He laughed.

**0000000Line Break0000000**

...Maybe he shouldn't have brought the files with him after all.

By now, both Midoriya and Aizawa had arrived back at school. And the young hero decided to head up straight to his room to get some studying in before dinner. But no, instead Izuku spent the past hour pouring over the documents like the little creeper he was.

How many times had he read everything? He lost count.

His fingers traced the donor's name.

"Yagi Toshinori." His mouth tried out the name. "Toshinori."

It sounded so noble, heroic. But also so normal, so plain. It was a very common name. The surname as well. It honestly sounded like the perfect name for what seemed as an average quirkless man. A perfect name for his biological father.

He'd read every word and letter in these files. And yet he still knew nothing about this man. Hisashi might've left them, and he had come to terms with it. But there was still another father of his out there that he knew next to nothing about.

He wanted to know this man. What made him his father? How did he take after him? Where did the man grow up? How big was his family? What was his history? Izuku wanted to get answers to all those questions.

But... was that even a good a idea?

This man donated his spermatozoa to a sperm bank. Surely that meant that the man had no intention of starting a family of his own. He probably needed money and didn't even care about Izuku.

A series of knocking interrupted his thoughts. "Deku? Are you in there?"

Izuku jumped. _Uraraka! What's she doing here_?!

"Uhh... yeah! C-Come in!" Came his hasty response. He quickly yanked open a drawer and stuffed the papers inside. By the time he managed to slam it shut, the door opened.

"Hey," The gravity girl greeted. "I just wanted you to know that dinner's all set up downstairs."

"Oh, sure thanks. I'll be right down."

"Right..." She made a move to leave, but paused. "Um... about yesterday, we didn't... make you uncomfortable or anything talking about your dad, did we?"

Deku did a double take. "What? No! Of course not! What gave you that idea?!"

"It's just... you were so quiet today. Yesterday too. And we didn't even see you after class ended. And when you came back you just went up to your room. So everyone's kind of worried."

"Oh." Ok, so maybe in his haste for answers he went a bit overboard. He needed to start paying more attention to stuff like that. "Sorry, I guess I forgot to tell you. I went to see my mom today. I had asked the teachers if I could go and Mr. Aizawa drove me over there."

Uraraka blinked. "Why didn't you just wait. You said she was coming to the open-house right?"

"Well yeah, but when you guys asked about my dad, it made me realize that I knew next to nothing about him. I knew I'd be digging up old wounds but I felt as though I should at least know why he left. So I went to visit to ask her."

"Oh. I suppose that's not the kind of thing you can talk about in public." Ochaco nodded. Fully understanding. "Did you get what you wanted?"

For a moment, Izuku glanced at the drawer hiding the documents he stashed. But he shook his head and smiled.

"...Yeah, kind of."

The brunette nodded happily. Her smile so bright, she could blind kittens. "Good, I'm glad! Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving! So what are we waiting for?"

"Right!" Izuku then proceeded to follow his classmate down to the common space.

The rest of the evening consisted of eating Sero's delicious cooking, Bakugo's loud yelling over the regular chatter, and Todoroki slurping noodles. Izuku, calmly eating next to what the class had dubbed 'the Deku Squad', watched as he listened to Iida and Uraraka fill him in on what he'd missed on his impromptu trip.

The greenette smiled. This was nice. Maybe he was overthinking about this whole dad thing. He was perfectly content with just his mom and they've been just fine over the years. And Izuku had made so many friends already.

His family was right here.

There was no need for him to stress about his mystery father. His brain was just taking in the new information, that's all. This will all blow over in no time. He had everything he needed right here. This was perfect.

"Stop stealing my fucking food, Dunce Face!"

Yep, just perfect.

**0000000Line Break0000000**

This was _not_ going away.

Izuku moaned in despair as he slammed his head into the desk. It had only been a day since his talk with his mom and his mind was _still_ spiraling out of control.

"Midoriya? Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" Ectoplasm inquired. "Perhaps you know the answer to this equation."

His fuzzy green head quickly sprung up. "Uhh... no sensei. Sorry Mr. Ectoplasm."

"I can understand mathematics being dull enough to put one to sleep." The hero commented, gesturing his head to a certain electric blonde dozing on his desk, drool seeping out.

Jiro, taking notice, launched her earphone jacks right into Kaminiari's ears. The boy sprang up, startled. "Huh?! What'd I miss?!"

The class fell into a series of giggling and light chuckles.

Ectoplasm turned back to freckled student. "Just be sure not to fall behind. Math might be boring, but it's still important."

"Yessir."

"And Kaminiari, pay attention. Or I'll personally form a clone just to monitor your work."

The other boy blinked, utterly confused. But Ectoplasm forming a clone just to make sure he stayed awake translated to being in trouble so...

"Yessir!"

"Good, now can anyone tell me the simplified expression to 2(x-9)6(-x2)4x?"

A single hand rose.

"Yes, Yaoyorozu."

"-6!"

"Correct." He then casted a look around the class. "I expect you all to be attempting to solve these as well. I can't keep calling on Yaoyorozu all the time. Eventually I'll have to pick someone else."

Some of the class broke into a nervous sweat. "Yes, Mr. Ectoplasm."

"Just do your best, even if you're not confident in your answer. There are no wrong answers in this class. If you always get the right answer, you never learn anything. Our school motto applies to more than just heroics."

"Yessir!" The class resonated.

And with that, their teacher nodded and the lecture carried on. Izuku tried his best in taking notes. But his mind kept asking new questions about his mystery dad.

Making sure his teacher wasn't looking, Midoriya quietly slipped a piece of paper out from under his notebook. A paper was that was already filled apparently. For written on it, was a chart listing the pros and cons of pursuing the identity of his biological father.

**Pros**

**-Finally learn who my father is**

**-Answer questions about Dad**

**-Gain new father-figure**

**-Expand family**

**-Get closure**

**-Learn about myself**

Needless to say, most of the pros covered him getting the many questions he'd been asking himself get answered. The cons on the other hand... they were a bit more out there.

**Cons**

**-Dad might not care about me**

**-I might get kidnapped by him**

**-Might dictate how I live my life just because I'm his son**

**-Make Mom unhappy**

**-Might only care because I'm famous and a hero in training**

Izuku frowned. He was well aware that his overthinking tended to be a bit hyperbolic, whenever he expressed his concerns on something. And this was no different. It seemed so ridiculous on paper. Which was why he formed the list in the first place.

He'd been going back and forth on this idea for hours. Should he try and find his biological father? Or should he just let things be? He had hoped by writing a list of pros and cons, he could finally come to a decision.

Though all this told him that his imagination came up with some pretty crazy hypothetical scenarios. But not unheard of, which unfortunately still left him on the fence.

Maybe if he talked about it with someone. His class perhaps? Izuku shook his head. No, he'd already told his class about his father, or lack thereof. He couldn't just pull a one-eighty like that so soon. And Mr. Aizawa would just tell him he's just thinking too much on it... which, wasn't wrong. The other teachers were also out as well as any friends he made outside of class; they barely even knew the situation.

_What about All Might_? His mind helpfully suggested.

Izuku blinked. Would that be ok? As the inheritor of One For All, Midoriya already had plenty of in-depth talks with the retired hero, both about himself and All Might. Surely his mentor would give him at least some insight to help him come to a decision. Of course, he also didn't want to be a bother.

The boy glanced at the clock adorning the wall.

Maybe at lunch. It's not like he hadn't had lunch with All Might in private before, this way he could talk with him without it looking suspicious. After all, this was only something he found out recently, he wasn't exactly ready to broadcast it just yet. Especially when it pulled up even _more_ questions about his quirk.

Izuku clutched his hands, fists forming. Yes, as soon as lunch hit, he'll go ask All Might to talk with him. And maybe finally he can decide on what to do.

**0000000Line Break0000000**

"Alright my boy," All Might smiled. "Why don't you take a seat there. I'll make us some tea."

Izuku nodded, doing just that.

All Might usually had his lunch in the teachers lounge with the other heroes. But on occasions he'd eat with Midoriya in one of the small offices. This happened a couple times. Like when discussing plans for the sports festival, or when telling the story of All For One. But more often than not, it was a way for them to converse about both each other and One For All in peace. Can't risk anyone overhearing something like _that_ after all.

Normally it was All Might scheduling these meetings, as Midoriya was often too shy to ask himself. So imagine his surprise when as he walked down the hall from the cafeteria, his successor approached him, requesting to talk.

He just hoped it wasn't anything bad, the boy went through too much trouble as it is. Maybe questions about applying One For All twenty percent into ranged attacks? Or maybe about the gloves he had asked Hatsume to make. Either way, All Might will do whatever he can to help give him the guidance he needed.

The tea now made, the elder placed the small cups next to their respected lunches, before taking a seat himself opposite of his protégé.

"Now, what was it you wanted to talk about?" The man asked to start the conversation. "Do you need some help coming up with ideas with applying Shoot Style in range?"

"Oh, no." They already had after school training for that. "No, this is about... something else."

The man raised a brow, the tea cup held under his lips giving the image of a wise sensei. He put the cup back down. "You're not in trouble, are you?"

Midoriya shook his head. "No, everything's fine. The festival planning is going great, and things have been okay with One For All. It's just..." He trailed off, attempting to find the right words.

"Just..." All Might encouraged.

"...You remember how I had asked you if you could take me to see my mom?"

"Yes, and Aizawa offered to take you. Makes me wonder if he took a shine to you like I did." The man laughed. "You mentioned it was a family matter."

Izuku nodded. "Yeah, I wanted to ask her about my dad. See, he left when I was barely old enough to remember him and my mom never really talked about him. All I knew was that he had a fire quirk. During class everyone was talking about their families and their dads and it made me want to ask her about mine. I, felt like I deserved to know."

"Which is why you wanted to see her so bad." All Might concluded. If it were him he would've tried to keep that conversation private too.

Another nod. "I just, wanted to know."

Now it was All Might's turn to nod. He could understand that. "What did she say?"

"...That my dad isn't my dad."

...What?

He must've voiced his thoughts, because Midoriya continued. "The man my mom married, he's not my biological dad."

The teacher blinked. "She didn't... cheat, did she?" He didn't want to believe it. When he first met her, she seemed like such a nice woman. Reminded him a lot of Nana. She never came off as the unfaithful type.

Izuku must've realized the implications behind his vague explanation, because he immediately started backpedaling. "No! No, no, no, no! It wasn't like that!"

All Might gave a sigh of relief. "Don't scare me like that, kid."

"Sorry." He muttered.

The symbol of peace then cleared his throat. "So, you were saying?"

"R-Right. My mom said that when they decided to start a family, they found out that Dad was infertile. So they put in a request at a sperm bank so that my mom could give birth to me. Afterwards, Dad began to resent me so he left."

The symbol of peace gave a cough of surprise. He, honestly wasn't expect that. At least his mouth wasn't bleeding this time.

His cheeks flushed slightly. "Uhh... we don't have to talk about this if you don't want to."

Izuku shook his head again. "I want to. I've been sitting on this information for over a day and it's driving me crazy. I just need to talk about it to somebody." he then looked sheepish. "That is, if I'm not being a bother."

His blue eyes widened. "No! Of course not. You're never a bother, my boy."

In fact, All Might felt touched that Midoriya trusted him enough to confide in him with these matters. He may no longer be the symbol of peace, but he could still be there for him, in his own way.

So the retired hero gave him a small smile in reassurance. "Is that why you wanted to talk? Because you feel guilty for your father leaving you?"

This time, Izuku shrugged. "Not... exactly. I've already talked about that with Mom."

All Might blinked. "...Alright then. What is bothering you, my boy?"

"Well, when my mom told me the truth of who my dad was, she showed me files she kept of the sample she used. So, I've been looking over them. And I want find out who he is, my biological dad that is."

Ah, so that was the reason. "What did the file say about him?"

"Just his description. Things like hair and eye color. His blood type too. The only real info I got was his name." Midoriya explained. "Someone named Toshinori Yagi."

. . . !

All Might broke into a series of coughs, blood spattering all over. Well so much for that.

**HalfafanD: And there, done. How's that... was it too sappy? I feel like it's too sappy. Especially in the beginning. I mean it picks up again later, but you know. Part of me wants to cut something, but I feel like if I take too much out, I'll lose a lot of that emotion between Inko and Izuku, especially since both of them are notorious for crying. Are we sure that's not Izuku's quirk. If it is it should be called 'Tears Spout'. LOL!**

**And I'm glad I wrote in a little extra for Aizawa both here and in the last chapter. It wasn't there in the initial outline. Though I was working off bullet points. I know this story's mainly about Izuku and All Might, but I think both Aizawa and Present Mic deserve some love too. Same goes for a lot of the teachers and other characters. It's as Toru said, Izuku is everyone's precious cinnamon roll and they all must protect him!**

**I did think about having a moment where Aizawa talks to Izuku about Bakugo. But I nixed it in the end 'cause it didn't fit. Maybe some other time, but then I'd have to bring it up again. I love the idea of Midoriya talking to his teachers about the bullying he suffered but it feels like too much to add to an already packed story. I don't know.**

**But back to what I was saying, what do you guys think? About the details, I mean. I felt like I used the word sperm too much, but I tried to look up official terms and synonyms but my my options were extremely limited. But other than that, how was the new fresh take on Midoriya's father being ALL Might?**

**Speaking of All Might, let me be the first to say that his age in this chapter is on purpose. We actually don't know his age. The manga never answered this and when asked in the anime, All Might just started coughing to try and brush it off. So working off of the supposed theory that All Might is in his mid-forties (45 ideally), I did the math by subtracting Izuku's age and bam! He'd have been around 31 when those documents were filed. So there you go.**

**I also didn't want to change a lot of the main story because those things are what make Izuku such a strong character. That's why I took this route. Which, by the way, congrats to Jewelo8 for guessing correctly. Though they did have other speculations, artificial insemination was their first guess so I counted it. Lot of other people guessed drunken one-night stands or something along those lines, which was what I expected. But I was pleasantly surprised that one of my first reviewers got it right on the first try.**

**I am a bit worried though about how I rated this T despite the mature themes. But it's only really the sperm bank part that's really M rating-worthy. And it's not like I'm having that encompass the whole story, just the 'All-Might-is-Izuku's-Dad' part. So I thought T was the way to go. If you think I should change it let me know.**

**Okay, I gotta stop. Otherwise I'll never end this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what ya think. Love to hear feedback. No flames please. And I'll see ya next chapter!**


	4. The Seed Begins to Sprout

**HalfafanD: Ah yeah! Another chapter! Let's go! I'm ready! *flexes noodle arm***

**Part of the reason I'm so motivated to write is because I need more Dad Might in my life. I've read EVERY fanfic I could on both FanFiction and Archive of Our Own. I've caught up with the manga too. And now I'm waiting for Season 4 like a maniac needing their next fix. I'm out of of material. I tried to search some more with key phrases and adjusting the categories, but I ended up with IzukuXAll Might All MightXIzuku stuff. O_o**

**AAAARRRRGGGGEEEE!!!! MY EYES!!!! IT BUUUURRRRRNNNNSSSS!!!!**

**LOL! So I'm writing this to rid myself of those images. BEGONE THOUGHT!**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia. Rights go to Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**Like All Might Like Small Might**

_"What did the file say about him?"_

_"Just his description. Things like hair and eye color. His blood type too. The only real info I got was his name." Midoriya explained. "Someone named Toshinori Yagi."_

_All Might broke into a series of coughs, blood spattering all over._

Izuku's eyes widened in alarm. "Are you ok?!" His mentor had never coughed _that_ violently before. Was his condition worsening?

All Might dismissed his concerns with a wave. His other hand kept firmly on his mouth as he tried to smother the coughs, attempting to calm them down. "Ah, I'm fine, my boy. Really. Just a tickle in the back of my throat."

"Are you sure? Should I get Recovery Girl?" His student asked worriedly.

"It's alright." All Might assured him. "I may be retired but I still got some fight in these old bones."

Midoriya wasn't dissuaded, but nor did he protest. Instead, he sat quietly and began carefully observing his teacher. As if the slightest sign of another coughing fit would warrant him an excuse to drag the retired hero to the nurse's office.

All Might quickly deflected. "S-So, back to the files. You said you wanted to meet your biological father?"

His pupil nodded. "I've been going back and forth trying to decide if it's best for me to do that. On one hand I really want to meet him and get to know him. But considering he's my father because of a sperm donation, it's more than likely that he doesn't care about me at all. I just don't know."

The elder cleared his throat. "Well, I wouldn't worry about it too much. It's been years right? A lot can happen in that time. You don't even know if he's still around anymore."

"Oh." He didn't even consider that.

All Might glanced at the clock. Lunch period was nearly over. He stood. "In any case, I think it's great that you want to reach out and connect with this branch of your family. But remember that you have a life of your own. You don't have to drop everything just to search for this mystery man."

Midoriya nodded.

"My advice, entertain the idea and talk it over with your mother. Just don't let it rule your life. Give it time. Who knows, maybe the answer will fall right into your lap one day."

"Yeah, thanks All Might." He felt better all ready. His mentor was right. He was thinking about everything too much. Best to let things run their course.

"Anytime." The hero grinned. "Now get out of here kid. Don't want to be late."

"Right." Izuku quickly gathered his things and exited the small office. "See you later."

The boy then happily made his way to his next class. All Might was right. He could always find out who his dad was another time. His life was here, training to the best of his ability to become the next number one hero.

**0000000Line Break0000000**

Once Young Midoriya left the room, blood gushed from All Might's mouth. He leaned on the sofa's arm rest for support, too shell-shocked to stand up straight.

How? How was this possible? How in the world could Young Midoriya be _his_ son?!

Now, he wasn't a virgin or anything. But the last time he had sex was _years_ ago. If Midoriya was born from one of those one-night stands, the boy would be much older. Plus he never even _met_ his protégé's mother until the dorms discussion. And he never donated his... seminal fluid. So how the hell did his semen end up in a sperm bank of all places?

A familiar face flashed before Toshinori's eyes. A green-haired, bespectacled face.

Wait, if he remembered correctly...

**0000000Flashback0000000**

_Nighteye sat at his desk, his eyes downcast as he poured over various documents in his hands. A small vial in front of him._

_The door slammed open. A lively All Might barreling through the entrance. "I'm back! Just finished taking care of a villain!"_

_Nighteye jumped slightly. Uh-oh. If he saw what he was looking at..._

_"Perfect. Just set the paperwork over there. I'll get to it later."_

_Toshi blinked, placing the paperwork left over from his fight down. "I thought you already finished last battle's files." It was odd that his sidekick wasn't done._

_"With the amount of work you do, anyone would still be working on the paper mountain you seem to manifest each day."_

_A wince. But he pushed forward anyway. "Yes, anyone but you."_

_Nighteye paused. "...This is a side project. I'll get to those forms soon."_

_Toshinori grinned, walking over. "Sounds interesting. Maybe I can help."_

_The clairvoyant discreetly placed the papers facing down, positioning them so that any fine print was cleverly hidden, including the files already on the desk._

_"That won't be necessary. I should be done in a few minutes. If you have a spare moment, you should instead pay a visit to the children's hospital we're supporting. I'm sure the kids would love to see you."_

_"I already went this morning." The blonde responded, frowning. "You already knew that."_

_Crap. His desperation for a distraction made him forget that small detail. Plan B. "Well why don't you go on patrol then. Surely there must be some crime or disaster in need of your assistance."_

_"Sasaki" Toshinori leveled. "...Why are you trying to make me leave?"_

_Nighteye froze. All Might hardly ever spoke in such a serious tone, much less a flat one. And the use of his first name? He knew he was in trouble._

_But before he could even make a case for himself, the hero swiped up something from his desk. The vial._

_All Might tilted the container, observing the liquid within the clear glass. "It's white, but clearly not milk. Are you going to tell me what this is or do I have to guess?"_

_He opened his mouth, but the words just weren't there. Honestly, he never expected the hero to walk in while he was working on this. He'd always been so careful to never take it out in the hero's presence. He might as well face it, he was caught red-handed._

_Eventually Toshinori got tired of waiting for an explanation, opting to instead flip the papers over. He blinked._

_They were all listed descriptions of beautiful women. All of them much older than the sidekick._

_That's when he spotted it. At the bottom of the page. It was a small description box. Each filled with Nighteye's neat penmanship. But instead of continuing the listed details of the women, the boxes were filled with harsh blunt commentary on why they were 'unfit for All Might'._

_What?_

_"What is all this?"_

_"...If you'll just let me explain All Might."_

_"Why do you have files on these women. You're not trying to set me up on a blind date are you?"_

_Nighteye snatched the vial from his employer's hand. "Of course not." All Might had made it perfectly clear he wasn't interested in dating, making this that much harder. "I'm looking for potential carriers."_

_The hero raised a brow. "Carriers of what?"_

_"I'm looking for the perfect carrier to bear your child." The bespectacled man replied, not missing a beat._

_Toshinori sputtered. "What?!"_

_Nighteye let out a breath. "After learning about One For All, I realized that it's probably for the best for you to start looking for a successor early." He explained. "The only problem is that your quirk is tricky and would no doubt weaken after passing it on. Therefore I concluded that the best possible solution is to raise a child heir to inherit your power when the time comes. This works not only to choose a successor to carry One For All and become the next symbol of peace, but it also lowers suspicion by hiding your quirk in plain sight."_

_"But I told you I wasn't interested in dating."_

_Indeed, All Might had told him that in a conversation once. After confiding in him about the death of his predecessor, Nana Shimura, the man had almost completely abandoned dating and romance. The closest he'd ever come to was one or two of those one-night stands back in the man's twenties. But since then he had long abandoned the hope of finding an ideal partner._

_"I am aware of that." He then gestured to the vial in his hand. "Which is why I acquired a sample of your spermatozoa so it could be inserted into the ideal female carrier to create the perfect child to succeed the number one hero."_

_The symbol of peace blew up like a fire truck. "W-When did you get that?!"_

_. . ._

_. . ._

_"Sasaki!"_

_"...I used my quirk."_

_A heavy sigh. "And here I thought the posters in the office were you at your creepiest." Toshi groaned. "What even made you think that this was a good idea? Did you even consider consulting me?"_

_"You need an heir to succeed you. You can't expect to be the symbol of peace forever!"_

_"I don't! But I'm not stepping down anytime soon, not when All For One is still out there!"_

_"You're predecessor died around your age! What if the same happened to you?!"_

_"Because I'll make sure it won't!"_

_Nighteye squeezed his eyes shut. He just wasn't getting it. After foreseeing that horrible, **horrible** death, he couldn't bear the thought of losing All Might._

_But his predictions were never wrong. So until he learned to change the future, he'll do everything he can to insure his hero's legacy, his dream, his ideals._

_Toshinori sighed. Yelling wasn't getting them anywhere. He needed to explain why he just wasn't okay with this._

_He put his hand on Nighteye's shoulder, his sidekick looking up in response. "I appreciate the sentiment. But I'm just not ready for a kid." He paused. How to put this... "A parent is suppose to nurture and offer guidance, never forcing the child's hand. Only supporting. I can't force my quirk on a kid. What if he wanted to be something else? What if we forced him anyway? He'd be miserable. I don't want that for them, or anyone."_

_Sasaki remained quiet._

_"If you really feel the need to get a head start on looking for a successor. Try looking for kids already striving to become heroes. Their passion will no doubt make them fine candidates already. You may be surprised with who you find."_

_Nighteye sighed, placing the vial on the desk. "Very well."_

**0000000Flashback Ends0000000**

That's right. He'd caught Nighteye with a sample of his semen looking to create a successor (He still didn't know exactly _how_ he got that sample). Maybe Nighteye didn't listen and that was what happened.

...Except, he made Nighteye promise to throw out the sample as well as shred every one of those files. There should've been nothing left.

The retired hero gave a heavy sigh. In any case, he was out of luck. With his old friend gone, any information was no doubt unobtainable (unless he held a séance).

He then lit up. Well, there was still one possibility.

Toshinori pulled out his phone, dialing up a number.

"...Hey, it's me."

**0000000Line Break0000000**

Izuku stood by the entrance of the school, waiting patiently. All around him students were greeting their parents as they entered the gateway through the small security set up by the staff. He as well was also waiting for his mother.

Having called her the night before, the two agreed that they would meet at the front of the school.

So as soon as the sun rose, Midoriya hopped out of bed and rushed out to the front. He had a lot to show her, after all.

He also needed to talk to her about his dad; his biological one.

After his talk with All Might yesterday, Izuku was feeling a whole lot better. He no longer felt like he had to scour over every piece of evidence in hopes of discovering the man's whereabouts. He felt like he owed it to his mother to let her in on how he was feeling after sitting on this new information.

Looking around, Izuku took note of there not being as many families anymore. Almost all of them having already walked inside, his classmates included.

The young hero frowned, did his mom get held up? Did something happen?

Did her boss decide not to give her the time off?

He hoped that wasn't the case. He'd really been looking forward to this, family drama aside.

Midorya checked his phone. Nothing in his inbox. And the time indicated he'd end up late to class in he stuck around any longer.

"Izuku!"

His head snapped up, immediately locking eyes with his mother. Her arm waving in excitement as she sped walked toward him.

"Hi Mom." Her son greeted in turn, the two coming into a hug. It didn't matter if he already saw her the day before. You could never have too many hugs.

"Hi Sweetie. Sorry to make you wait. When I put in the request for time off my work had to sort through the schedule. I had to swing by and make sure everything was settled before heading over."

Understandable. Midorya remembered his mom mentioning how picky her work was with scheduling. Something about how everything is laid out two weeks in advance and last-minute call-ins tend to screw them all over.

"That's fine." Izuku assures. "I'm just glad you made it. I can't wait to show you everything."

Izuku grabbed her hand. "Come on," He urged. "We only got a few minutes left until class starts and I want a chance to introduce you to everyone."

Inko laughed. "Izuku, I'll be here all day. I'll have plenty of chances to do that. There's no need to rush."

But her son didn't listen. Still excitedly pulling her into the building. She sighed. Maybe if she gave him something to talk about.

Inko gave a kind smile. "It's good to see you so happy. After our talk the other day I was worried that you wouldn't be up for it."

Izuku slowed down, looking back at her.. "It's fine. I'm feeling much better now. I thought a lot about what you said. And I talked with All Might too."

"You consulted your teacher?" Inko asked. Odd, it wasn't like her son to share something so personal without reason. Unless he really trusted that someone.

He nodded. By this point, he'd let go of her hand. The two now walking side by side to class. "He gives good advice. I was still trying to wrap my head around my biological dad and everything. I actually wanted to find out who he was and get to know him."

"Oh Izuku..."

"And I still feel that way, but..." The boy then beamed. "All Might said that I shouldn't let it take over. I don't have to drop it or anything. But right now, my life is here, with you, and U.A., and being the best hero I can be."

His mother smiled, tears building up. No, she promised herself she wouldn't cry today. For her son, she'll smile to kingdom come. "I'm glad Izuku. And if you want to pursue this and meet your father, then I'll support you."

"Just like with me being a hero?"

"Exactly."

They both smiled, glad that all that family drama was put behind them, at least for now. Inko herself felt much better now that her son knew what happened. She always figured Izuku, curious as he was, would ask about his father, demanding the truth. She was just happy that he took the news as well as he did. Sometimes her son tried to shoulder too much, not wanting her to worry. Much like herself she supposed.

Like mother like son.

"Speaking of All Might, how is he?"

"What do you mean?" His mother always asked about how he was at school, but she never really asked about someone else specifically.

"Well after that big fight with that super villain he was forced to retire. I'm sure such a drastic change from hero to teacher would be a bit daunting."

Izuku let go of her hand. "I guess. He hasn't really said anything about it. Though between the provisional license exams and losing Nighteye he probably hasn't had time to adjust."

"Nighteye." Inko tested out the name. "That was the man who planned the take down of that organization you fought against recently, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I actually worked at his agency along with Togata-senpai. He's the one with that permeable quirk I told you about." Izuku then paused, his expression growing sad. "Or at least that was his quirk."

At his mother's concerned look, he elaborated. "That organization developed a drug that could take away quirks, permanently."

"...I see."

Though Izuku decided not to let that dampen his mood. "But despite that, Mirio-senpai's been doing really well. He's still the same as ever." He himself wished he could flip on his optimism with such ease like Togata.

Inko smiled as well. "Well I'm glad to hear he's doing well. I'd love to meet him."

Her son smiled as well. "I'll introduce you."

She nodded.

"Why did you want to know?" Izuku asked.

His mother shook her head. The both of them reaching the open classroom door. "I just wanted to make sure he's doing alright. When I talked with him before, I felt this weight he was holding over his shoulders."

_So she felt it too_. Izuku concluded, knowing she was referring to the secrets of One For All. Neither of them lied to his mother, but they weren't exactly forthcoming about the truth either. And with her initially forbidding him to stay at the dorms, the conversation had quickly become tense. It was nice to know that she cared for him, despite not knowing him well.

"I... also wanted to thank him. For taking such good care of you, sweetie." She added, her smile shining like the sun.

Izuku beamed back at her. No doubt All Might would love to hear that.

"I'm afraid you'll have to hold off your thanks for the time being."

. . . Eh?

Both Midoriyas turned to face the sound of the new voice, who somehow snuck up on them from behind in the hall. Out of habit, Izuku found himself looking at the floor, having a suspicion on who it was. But at the sight of those familiar black boots, he instead turned his gaze upward to see his home room teacher.

_Hey, no sleeping bag this time_. He let out a small breath. Good, he didn't know how his mother would react to seeing 'Aizawa the caterpillar'. He then sweat-dropped. _Though he's probably not using it because of all the parents_.

"Oh! Mr. Aizawa." Inko greeted, giving a small bow. "I didn't see you there." And now with him in his hero costume, the man was much more recognizable.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to startle you." He apologized. "I noticed you looking my way as you both were walking so I assumed you saw me."

Somehow Izuku doubted that.

"That's quite alright. It's nice to see you again." The woman responded in kind. But she soon turned confused. "I'm sorry, but what exactly did you mean earlier?"

Aizawa nodded. "All Might is currently out on a small errand. Both him and Cementoss won't be here for the time being."

"All Might's not here?" Both adults could practically feel the disappointment in the teen's voice.

His teacher sighed. "Don't worry, they'll be back for afternoon classes. Since neither of them teach in the mornings the schedule won't be changed thankfully."

Midoriya sighed in relief. He really wanted his mother to see what class with All Might was like.

Inko hummed, cupping her cheek. "Oh, well I guess I'll have to wait until later to see him."

Aizawa could help his eye twitching. Was Midoriya's entire family obsessed with All Might or something? "I hope this isn't an inconvenience for you."

"Oh no, not at all. It's no problem."

The school bell then rang through the building.

"I guess that's the bell." Izuku noted.

"Right." His teacher affirmed. "Shall we head inside?"

Without a need for reply, the three entered Class 1-A. Aizawa taking it upon himself to close the door behind him.

Overlooking the room, Midoriya saw his entire class present. As for the parents; all of them were occupying the dozens of chairs lined in the back against the wall. Not surprising, given how much space each student's desk took.

"Go ahead and take your seat Midoriya." The erasure hero then turned to his mother. "And Ms. Midoriya if you would take one of the seats in the back, then we can get started."

"Inko! Over here!" They spotted Bakugo's mother, sitting next to her husband waving her hand wildly, drawing everyone's attention. "We saved you a seat!"

Bakugo soured silently in his seat, and it let Midoriya to wonder if Kacchan was forbidden from blowing up at anyone due to the parents present. Both his parents and Aizawa probably ganged up on him together with some threat of punishment.

"Mitsuki." Inko beamed as she walked over. Izuku took his seat as well.

"Hey there, Inko." The blonde greeted, grinning from ear to ear. "How about that, our boys have the same class together, again. _And_ sitting next to each other!"

"Yeah, imagine that." Of course both mothers already knew their sons shared the same class (At this point they started expecting it). But they never really had a chance to talk about it. And it wasn't like they knew the class's seating arrangements.

Speaking of, homeroom class began, with Eraserhead beginning the lecture. And the parents proudly watched their children listen and take notes.

"Excuse me, are you Inko Midoriya?" Someone whispered.

The greenette turned to the speaker. "Umm... yes. That's me."

The man smiled. "Hello, I'm Takahiro Uraraka." He then gestured to woman beside him. "This is my wife, Seiza." Said wife waved. "Your son's a friend of our daughter."

"Oh? Which one is she?"

"Over there." He pointed to a bob-cut brunette. Inko immediately recognized her from the sports festival.

And apparently Mitsuki recognized her too. "Oh yeah, I remember her from the sports festival. She faced off against my son." She grinned at the couple. "She's got spunk. It's takes a lot to get Katsuki backed into a corner like that. Pretty impressive."

Takahiro blushed. "Thank you. But you should thank Deku-kun too. He's been such a good influence on her."

Inko blinked. "...Deku-kun?"

The blonde man blinked back. "...Isn't that your son's name?"

"No... my son's name is Izuku."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. It's just, she's always called him Deku so I assumed..."

Inko held up a hand. "It's alright." But she was honestly surprised. "...Does your daughter really talk about him?"

Seiza laughed. "All the time. Ochaco's always telling us about her friends, but your son's the one she talks about most."

Inko blushes. Oh, that was... interesting.

Mitsuki gave a Cheshire grin. "Ooooh~ A future girlfriend maybe?"

"Mitsuki." Her husband reprimanded. "They're in _high school_."

"So? I met you in high school."

Inko ignored the Bakugos. "She talks about him that much? Really?" Her son had barely any other friends throughout his entire childhood (excluding maybe Katsuki). And now, not only did he have friends, but friends who looked up to him, talked about him, supported him? It was a bit surreal.

"Well," Mrs. Uraraka hummed. "There is another boy; Iida. But still not as often as she talks about Midoriya-kun. She really looks up to him."

"My son does too." Inko turned to see a raven-hailed woman peaking from beside the Urarakas. "Tenya's really taken a shine to Midoriya-kun."

Another friend. Inko couldn't believe it. She was so happy. So happy that her son had so many friends now. People that saw the same heart she did.

Inko looked at her son, sitting at his desk as he took notes. A determined look on his face. She smiled.

Izuku attending U.A. was the best thing that's ever happened to them.

**0000000Line Break0000000**

All Might stood in front of Nighteye's agency. Or what was once his agency, seeing as Cenepider's in charge of the place now. Honestly, All Might never thought he'd be here again so soon.

"Are you sure you don't need me to go inside with you?" Cementoss asked, bringing the blonde back to earth.

The retired hero moved his gaze toward his body guard. "No need. I won't be long anyway." Besides, both Centepider and Bubble were there. If the point of having a hero escort was protection, he had plenty inside. It'd make more sense for Cementoss to stand outside.

"Alright, just let me know if you need anything."

All Might nodded and entered the building, instantly spotting Bubble Girl.

The blue skinned woman was standing idle by the front desk, clearly waiting for him. Though she was constantly looking between her clipboard and the clock adorning the wall. No doubt she was anxious, expecting him to arrive any minute.

And yet, she never glanced at the front door.

He took a minute, not moving from his spot. Did she seriously not see him?

Taking pity on the poor girl, the man cleared his throat. She jumped.

"A-All Might!" She exclaimed, startled. "You're here!"

He snorted, grinning. "Yeah, I am here." He was a sucker for those kind of jokes.

"Oh!" The woman blushed, realizing her unintentional pun. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Toshinori put up a hand. "It's quite alright. I'm sure Nighteye would've appreciated it."

The air turned solemn. And Bubble's expression fell. All Might winced, feeling he may have spoken too soon.

It had only been a week since his funeral. The loss still fresh in everyones' minds. All Might at least had the distraction of his classes and Young Midoriya. But Bubble Girl and Centepider...

"Sorry, I thought if I kept things light hearted then..." Toshi tried to find the right words.

Bubble shook her head. "No, you're right. Sir Nighteye would've wanted us all to continue smiling." As if to prove her point, she gave a great big smile. "Right this way, All Might sir. Centepider's upstairs in his office."

_Once Nighteye's office_. The hero added in his head. After their falling out, Toshinori never reached out to his old sidekick. So he never saw the agency. He absently wondered what his office would look like in comparison to the one back in Minato.

He wished he could've taken his protégé's advice and reconnected with Nighteye. How would the man have felt if he learned he never changed his sidekick's old office after he left?

These questions plagued his mind as they made it up the stairs and reached the office. Bubble knocked on the door.

"Mr. Centepider sir? All Might's here."

The insect hero called from beyond the door. "Come in."

The two stepped inside. And Toshinori was greeted with what he believed to be the second biggest room-sized shrine of himself (first place of course going to Midoriya). Posters and figures adorned the walls and shelves, coupled with simple interior designing. A perfect blend of business and fandom. Something only Nighteye could expertly pull off.

The bubble hero closed the door behind him, leaving him alone with the new head of the agency.

"Good to see you, All Might." Centepider greeted. Making his way over from his desk. He shook the man's hand. "I only wish you could've visited our hero agency sooner."

Me too. The retired hero thought. He took in the room. "Is this all Nighteye's?"

Centepider nodded. "I couldn't bring myself to get rid of any of it. Keeps him closer, you know?"

Indeed. After all, the office Nighteye had at All Might's agency was left untouched. He couldn't work up the nerve to get rid of any of those old posters decorating the walls. The various All Might memorabilia, or anything Nighteye had left behind.

Of course now that he was retired, his agency had been handed off to a different hero. So the room was no longer the same. But he very much understood where Centepider was coming from.

The insect hero shook his head, as if to clear away the depressing thoughts. He turned to All Might. "Anyway, about the reason you're here."

Toshinori perked. "Yes, did you find out anything?"

He nodded. "I managed to get in contact with his lawyer." Centepider began. "And you were right." His claw then lightly flung a letter onto the desk. "Apparently Nighteye did leave something for you."

All Might gingerly picked up the letter, tracing his sidekick's penmanship along the envelope. "Why didn't he say something earlier? He was at the funeral. He could've told me then." Wasn't that a lawyer's _job_ after all?

"Normally he would've." The other concurred. "But Sir Nighteye's will prohibited him from even mentioning it unless you sought him out. It also stated that the letter was for your eyes only. What's even on that letter to warrant this much precaution?"

"...Not sure." The retired hero said continuing to observe the envelope, flipping it over and around. Though he had some idea.

If Centepider had human eyebrows, he would've raised them in speculation. "If you don't know then why were you asking about it?"

All Might froze. "Umm... Nighteye mentioned leaving something behind for me. You know, before..." He then shook his head. "Anyway, I only just now remembered it. Things have been... hectic, to say the least."

The insect hero scoffed. "I'll say. Between retiring, adjusting as a teacher, the League of Villains. Life's not making it easy for you is it?"

Toshi gave a dry chuckle. No, it wasn't.

"Well, thank you." All Might said, sincere. "I wish I can stay longer. But I have a class later today. Want to give the parents a good impression."

"Yeah, I heard about that." The other nodded. "Be sure to say hi to Togata and Midoriya for me. Just because I run things now, doesn't mean their work studies are forfeit. They're welcome here anytime. And it'd be nice to see you visit every once in a while."

Toshinori smiled. Not the wide grin of shiny teeth he gave off as the symbol of peace, but a genuine heartfelt smile. "Sure, I'd like that."

**0000000Line Break0000000**

All Might looked down at the worn envelop resting in his hands.

He was right, Nighteye did leave something for him. Hopefully this held the answers he was looking for.

But was the letter even about their argument over his successor? It had to, if it was meant for his eyes only it _had_ to pertain to One For All.

But if was about his successor and him being Young Midoriya's biological father turned out to be true...

What would he do then?

**HalfafanD: And viola! Another chapter complete. I got to be honest, I had a bit a fun with this one. All Might truly is a fun character. His freak-outs and panic moments in the series are so funny.**

**Apologies if I made either Bubble Girl, Centepider, or Nighteye OOC. I tried my best to make their personalities as close as possible to cannon material. But it was hard when I only had the manga to go off of. It's especially hard with Bubble and Centepider since you don't see them often. And most of Nighteye's scenes revolved around One For All and taking down Overhaul so I didn't have a lot to work with. This was written before season 4 released BTW.**

**And to while we're on the subject of accuracy. Please note that I honestly have no idea what Uraraka's parents' names are. It's never been confirmed what their names are so I just spit-balled for the parents. I'll continue to guess everyone's true name should I need to put it in the story. If I ever get it wrong I'll just go back and fix it. It's just one name so it should be no problem. I'll be continuing to watch the anime and read the comics so I'll know first thing. Though if I happen to miss anything just let me know.**

**Also to dismiss any confusion over mentioning his predecessor, Nana. Because her death was so crushing to All Might, it pushed him to not only being the best hero and chasing after All For One for he searched for a successor. But it also caused him to push others away, and become wary of relationships (of any kind), especially ones that require a lot of commitment. Not to mention with his life, his destiny of facing All For One, and him keeping so many secrets close to the chest. It's not healthy for any kind of dedicated relationship, romantic or otherwise. So that's why All Might's not really looking for a Mrs. Yagi. I wasn't implying he had a one-sided crush on Nana or anything. I mainly hinted at the fact that he was very close to her and that he view her as something of a mother figure. No shipping involving those two going on here.**

**Another thing is that I know Nighteye doesn't tell All Might his vision of him dying until their "fall out". But let's pretend that Nighteye actually saw it much earlier, and everything after that was him attempting to change the past. It wasn't until after that first fight with All For One that he tells him the vision.**

**I also initially had Present Mic accompany All Might to Nighteye's agency. I thought I could write some funny dialogue about Mic sitting outside waiting all on his lonesome. But then I realized that Present Mic had morning classes and figured that wouldn't really work well. Plus Present Mic was already paired with All Might during the extra provisional license exam classes with Todoroki and Bakugo. One of this show's unique traits is that they're not afraid to mix up different pairings and team ups. You get so many cool and clever combinations. So I went for something different.**

**And one last quick note. I made a joke earlier about the Bakugos meeting in high school. But that was written before I got to that chapter with a comic strip stating that they actually met back when they were working at a design firm. The whole strip was basically a joke saying that they got married because his dad sucked at saying 'no'. I initially wanted to change that to be more accurate but the joke was too good that I just couldn't cut it. So I left it alone. Just letting you know so that you realize that I was already made aware of the true information and just kept the scene anyway.**

**So... tell me. Honestly. How's my writing for these chapters. I try to stretch the pacing as much as I can to be appropriate for the tone, like with those big reveals and silent pauses. But sometimes it just feels really rushed to me. I read a lot of other FanFiction that write this kind of stuff and there's really nothing to show that and yet in the writing I still feel it, yet with me it feels like I'm bouncing from one line to the next. Maybe it's because I type fast, I don't know.**

**I kept pouring over everything, trying to re-write and fix it as much as I can, but there's really nothing I can think of that I can add. So I'd love it if you could maybe help me out on this. I'd love to hear your ideas.**

**So leave a review down below. Or tell me I'm just crazy and how I'm imagining things. Also feel free to tell me what you think of the story and where it's going. Love to hear your thoughts. But please no flames.**

**Oh! Before I forget, here. I have a deleted scene for you. I didn't put it in because I already had a flashback in this chapter and it was kind of awkward trying to place this somewhere. Just know that originally it was a flashback inserted at the part where All Might is standing out in front of Nighteye's agency. The flashback itself however takes place after the first flashback, when All Might dials Centepider. Enjoy~**

**OMAKE**

**(Phone Call Deleted Scene)**

"Hey, it's me."

"_All Might_." Centepider greeted over the phone. "_To what do I owe the pleasure_."

"Ah yes, I was wondering if Nighteye had left any files willed to me. Say maybe a letter?"

"_Is there a particular reason you want to know_?"

The blonde broke into a nervous sweat. _Crap, he's suspicious_. "I remember my old sidekick mentioning something like that and only thought of it just now. I wanted to ask before I forget again."

Centepider gave a hearty laugh. "_Well I guess you're at that old age where you start losing your memory. I unfortunately don't know if any so called documents exist. I can ask Bubble but we'll more than likely have to call Sir Nighteye's lawyer. Though I don't know if we'll find anything. The guy helped organize Nighteye's funeral and never mentioned any letter_."

"It's quite alright. I just want to make sure."

"_Sure thing, I'll give him a call. Just drop on by tomorrow. I should have an answer for you by then_."

**There you go. I'll see you guys next chapter!**


	5. The Leaves Unfold

**HalfafanD: Alright, finally. Here we go. I've been waiting to get to this chapter. I doubt you'll realize this yourself as I'll have probably posted all of these chapters when I finish all of them. But it actually took a while for me to type this one out.**

**See, when I was outlining the script for this chapter (again, mainly bullet points of vague plot), I was also writing something else separate to the chapters that I was gonna add in later. You'll figure it out here in a second (but if you don't I'll tell you at the end of this chapter).**

**The plan was for this piece to be spread across either the story in later chapters, or across one single chapter. I went for the latter and placed it here. But when typing the first 3-4 chapters, I still hadn't finished it. I was actually in the middle of writing it when I decided to take a break by writing the first few chapters to get ahead of the game.**

**So it took me a while to finish this chapter since I had to wait until I finished the piece. Hope you understand. But I doubt you'll complain much since I'll probably upload it soon after the previous so it hardly matters.**

**Also I'm sure some of you may be curious as to which I watch, Sub or Dub. I'm actually both. Though I mainly watch Dub for My Hero Academia. The cast is really good. I will admit though you miss out on some pretty great lines in the Sub. I'm sure you guys were a bit confused since I was mainly using the Dub version of addressing the characters but also was using suffixes like sensei or senpai. That's just because the show takes place in Japan. So I didn't exactly want to drop that culture.**

**But whatever, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to My Hero Academia. It all belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**Like All Might Like Small Might**

_Toshinori,_

_You know, it still feels odd calling you by your real name after all these years. I am and always have been your biggest fan after all. You've always been "All Might" to me._

_In any case, I am to assume that if you are reading this then I am no longer of this earth. I do not know where we stand now in the future, that is if we ever even reconciled things between us. But I would like to apologize now for my actions in the past. It was unbecoming of a sidekick, a fan, and a friend. Please understand though that I had your best interest at heart._

"...And then, Deku threw a punch and destroyed the entire robot! It was amazing!"

"Oui, Mademoiselle. Midoriya was truly magnifique. A shining beacon in the sky."

A certain ivory/red-head turned to the greenette. "Is that true, Midoriya?"

Said boy blushed. "Well, yeah. But it was nothing, really."

After their morning classes had ended, the students and their parents all went to the cafeteria for lunch. Seeing as all the parents were visitors, the staff had assured them that they'd be able to help themselves to the food as well. In fact, Lunch-Rush was positively thrilled to cook for more people. Going all out to create a wider selection of dishes and even walking around to ask for feedback. It was safe to say that the lunch hero was having the time of his life.

Originally, the students would all sit at their respective tables with their friends. But today, many of the parents wanted to get to know each other as well as the other kids. So naturally, the tables were rearranged to provide plenty of seats. It wasn't normally allowed to move around the seats and tables. But seeing as it was a special day, the staff allowed it.

This is where Izuku found himself. Sitting in his own chair next to his mother surrounded by his entire class and their families. A blushing mess as his classmates sung praises of his exploits. Of course that wasn't how it started out.

Initially everyone began telling their parents stories of everything that had happened since starting school here. Some though had already told them everything, so instead they added details left out from before.

Though seeing how a lot of the excitement that happened involved Izuku most of the time, it was only natural the conversation would turn to him.

Iida brushed off with a wave of his hand. "Nonsense Midoriya. It was you who saw the true test in the exam. Even I overlooked such a blatant detail."

The engine user's mother smiled. "Are you still on that, Tenya? You passed with flying colors. Your brother and I are proud of you."

"Yes, but in my haste, I left a comrade to nearly perish. If I had not thought of it as an exam," He grit his teeth, fists clenched. "I would've done the same thing."

Ochako gave a bubbly smile. "It's okay Iida. We were all scared of that robot."

"I'll say." Kaminari piped up. "When that thing appeared I ran for the hills."

"Yeah right!" The explosive blond sprung up. "I tore that hung of metal to shreds! As if the shitty nerd could beat that thing up better than me!"

Everyone sweat-dropped. _This kid really got accepted as a student_? The parents wondered.

It was one thing to see him chained up at the sports festival on TV. It was another to actually meet the kid.

Mitsuki smacked her son upside the head. "Stop cussing, Katsuki! Where are your manners?! And what did I tell you about ragging on Inko's little boy?!"

"Stop hitting me, hag!"

"Don't you take that tone with me, young man!"

"Come on you two. Please stop." Her husband tried to diffuse the situation. "We're causing a disturbance."

More sweat-drops. _And now we know where he gets it from_.

Takahiro smiled, turning to Izuku. "Well in any case I'm glad Ochako made it out alright. Thank you."

The boy sputtered. "Oh no, it was nothing, really."

"Are you kidding? You saved my daughter. That's more than I could ever ask of a friend of hers."

The boy stared at the parent in amazement, truly taken aback by the show of gratitude. Not something he was used to.

Finally, he returned the gesture. His smile rivaling the cutest of puppies. "Thank you, sir!"

The man nodded, happy to have made the boy smile.

Izuku then noticed a familiar mop of blond hair from behind the man. His sharp vision quickly picking out his mentor in the crowd.

"Oh, hey. There's All Might."

Inko looked as well. "You're right. I guess he's back from his errand."

Immediately the table grew into excited chatter.

"All Might's here?!"

"The number one hero?!"

"That skeleton-looking man?"

"My goodness! It's really him!"

Uraraka smiled, standing up. "We should say hi. Hey, All Might!"

Said hero, who had just received his lunch from Lunch-Rush, turned to see the bubbly brunette waving her arms around excitedly. He smiled back, chuckling as he walked up, tray in hand.

"Hello, Young Uraraka. Good to see you in high spirits."

"Hi All Might." Ochako beamed. "Are you getting your lunch?"

"Indeed. Though I still have some work to do so I'll be eating in my office." He then looked over the table. "I take it the parents are all enjoying themselves."

Mina's mother nodded. Her smile bright. "Oh yes. We've heard a lot of great things about this school. But to actually see it for ourselves?"

Her husband pitched in. "Yep, you guys aren't the top hero school for nothing."

"I'm sure everyone here would love to hear that, myself included. I also have a lot of fond memories of my attendance here."

Sero grinned. "No way, All Might as a student?! There's gotta be some good stories behind that!"

Kaminari elbowed his neighbor, Mineta. His grin also wide. "Bet he was popular with the ladies."

All Might laughed off the comments. "Maybe some other time. Right now I've got to get ready for my class with you all later today."

"What was so important that you had to leave the school grounds for?"

Every looked at Bakugo, all surprised by his question. It wasn't really a question you'd see him typically asking. But Izuku knew better. His childhood friend's face said it all. The mellow furrowed eyes, the calm but level posture; he was serious. Midoriya turned to face his mentor, wondering the same thing.

Did it have to do with One For All?

As if reading their minds, the retired hero eased them with a wave of his hand. "No, nothing major. I just had to run by Centepider's hero agency to pick up something. Things have been rather busy over there so it was just easier to run and get it now."

That seemed to satisfy the blonde.

Hagakure sprung up, sleeves raised high. "So what are we doing today, All Might?!"

The man laughed. "That's a surprise. Can't spoil all the fun." At the students groans, he continued. His smile bright as ever. "...But I suppose there's nothing wrong in saying that we'll be at Ground Gamma today. So be sure to hit the lockers first thing."

"Yessir!" The class cheered.

Inko smiled. "I'm glad to see you doing so well."

Mitsuki grinned. "I'll say, after what happened at Kamino."

"The students sure have taken quite a shine to you." Mr. Uraraka chimed in.

"I'm just doing my job." All Might said. "If anything I have you kids to thank for making me feel so welcomed here."

**0000000Line Break0000000**

All Might finally bid Class 1-A and their families goodbye, having made his way back to the small office. The same office where he and Midoriya had their discussion about the boy's father.

Father. It sounded so crazy. Him; Midoriya's father. It seemed impossible.

But the boy's files said that he was the donor. And as far as he knew there weren't a whole lot of quirkless people out in the world, much less ones with his name.

He looked down at the letter sitting idly on his desk, untouched.

He could get his answers right here and now. All he to do was open the envelope.

But what if it didn't? What if it was just a simple farewell letter from Nighteye?

Toshinori shook his head, bangs swinging. He was thinking too much. Either way, it was a letter from his dear friend. Of _course_ he was going to open it.

And as for his answers... well, there was only one way to find out.

So he grabbed the envelope and tore open the seal.

**0000000Line Break0000000**

"Whoa! This is Ground Gamma?!"

Whoa indeed. Each and every parent felt that Mr. Kirishima voiced their thoughts exactly. Never had they ever seen such a large facility dedicated to just heroism.

It was an industrial themed area full of pipes, generators, and other various machinery often used in factories and warehouses.

After lunch period was wrapped up, afternoon classes began. And with everyone anticipating Heroics 101, the day sped by fast. Now it was All Might's turn to show them the potential of his students, and his methods as a teacher.

So as soon a the bell rang, the kids went to the lockers while All Might guided the parents to the bus. Since there were so many people, All Might requested assistance from Thirteen, and suggested the students and parents take separate buses. He figured he could surprise them with seeing their children in their hero costumes at the facility.

Which led to their looks of amazement. The parents following the retired hero as they climbed the stairs of the tallest building.

"Amazing." Inko awed. "This is where our kids are training?"

All Might gave a sound of confirmation. "We have many arenas like this one across our campus. Each varying in terrain and urbanization. This one is geared towards areas like factories and warehouses. But we have others that hold forests, mountains and urban cities."

"Really?" Takahiro queried. "I thought that was what the USJ was for."

Mrs. Yaoyorozu smiled at the man. "Those are for rescue drills like ship wrecks and landslides. Things that can't be mimicked in a day-to-day scenario. These arenas all probably require constant maintenance in order to keep up with all the destruction done by the students in class. Those major disasters would put a huge strain on these places."

All Might nodded. "Indeed. It's easier to do the regular drills and tests here and save the more major stuff for the USJ."

Takahiro hummed. "Gotcha, that makes sense."

All Might smiled, reaching the top of the stairs. "Ah, here we are."

The group filed off the stairs and onto the flat platform that was the room of the building. A large billboard screen serving as a monitor stood on the side.

But they weren't the only ones there. Not far ahead, Thirteen stood with Class 1-A all dressed up in their hero costumes.

The parents couldn't help but gush over their children.

"You look so cute, Ochako." Her dad complimented, shooting a thumbs up.

His wife smiled. "We're so proud of you, honey."

Uraraka beamed, her round cheeks rosy.

Kaminari's mom jumped in as well. "You're costume is so cool, Denki. My wittle handsome hewo."

Kaminari groaned. He tried his best to ignore his classmates snickers. "_Mom_!"

Mitsuki hummed as she looked over her own son's ensemble. "Not bad, you actually look kinda badass." She then spotted his knee-guards. "But what's with those?"

Bakugo retained a level expression. "So I can kill with my knees."

Everyone sweat-dropped. Kill... with his knees?

Inko looked at Izuku's costume. Taking in the darker green and black stripes.

"Oh, you changed your costume." She somewhat knew that it had gone under a few changes after seeing him on TV, and she expected that much since heroes were always having to adjust their gear to improve. Still...

Izuku rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, mine got kind of got destroyed on the first day. The support department then changed stuff around while it was under repairs. Though I wished they had asked me first." He then smiled warmly at his mother. "But later on when making adjustments for my arms I told them that I never want to change the base."

Inko's eyes became glossy. "Oh, Izuku. You don't have to do that."

"But I want to. You gave me that first green suit. Keeping it the same makes me feel like you're there with me cheering me on."

"Oh Izuku." She sniffled as she hugged her son.

Sero grinned, somewhere off to the side. "Now it makes sense. Why Midoriya always got all bunched up when the support class told him he should change his design."

Kaminari joined in. "Such a mama's boy."

Jiro smirked. "Pot meet kettle."

Mineta narrowed at the costume. "But it's still kinda boring."

He then gulped, suddenly feeling a chill run down his spine. He looked over to see Bakugo's mother glaring full on daggers at him.

The spiky-haired woman crossed her arms, a black aura encompassing her. "What was that?"

"N-Nothing!" _Geez, she's even scarier than Bakugo_.

All Might walked over to Thirteen. "Thanks again for the assist."

The astronaut waved it off. "No problem. Many of the others already figured we'd need more than one teacher to supervise. Especially since we're dealing with more people. And with this being a rescue drill, it's probably for the best that I'm here."

The other nodded. He then looked over his class. Well, time to start class.

He clapped his hands together. "Alright everyone. Let's get started. Gather 'round and I'll explain how this drill's gonna work."

Everyone followed suit. Once settled, All Might delved into the rules.

"Today's all about search and rescue. In mist of a disaster, you never know how many citizens are injured, or where they're located. That's why it is important to know how you locate each civilian and get them to safety. First-aid also factors into this."

He then walked over to a podium conveniently placed just under the billboard monitor.

"For this drill, the parents will be stationed across the area in different locations, each with a stand like this one." He then grabbed a small object and held it up. "Once you've met the requirements of the location you're at, take the stamp and mark your paper with it."

To illustrate, he grabbed a piece of paper also laying on the table. The paper was mostly filled with a basic colorful boarder, the only blank spots being the dozen or so circles. He stamped one, an inky image of their school motto filling the once blank circle.

"Each location has a different kind of stamp, so no duplicates. This one also doesn't count." It was only meant as a demonstration after all. "Once you fill all the blank circles, head back here. If you come here with even one blank circle, you'll be sent back out. Since speed is key, we'll treat this as a scavenger hunt race. First one to get here with a complete sheet wins."

"Oh, I get it." Kirishima commented. "It's sorta like that one rescue maneuver race we did after our internships."

Yaoyorozu raised her hand. "May I ask something, sir? What were the requirements you mentioned earlier?"

"Ah, yes. Each parent will be given a script to play out. They'll be based on various scenarios such as rescuing a trapped civilian, first-aid and the like. If the student responds to the situation accordingly, they get the stamp." The hero then wagged a finger jokingly. "So no spoiling them."

Sato's farther hummed. "So we'll be grading our kids then."

"Another thing. I wasn't sure how many parents were going to attend today, so we have more locations than the spaces available on your maps. You don't have to hit each location to win. Just fill out the map and head back here." He then looked over the class. "Any more questions?"

Iida and Midoriya both raised their hands.

"Anyone _besides_ Young Iida and Young Midoriya?"

The kids snickered, already used to both of their classmates' tendencies to ask too many provocative questions.

Mitsuki raised her own hand, to the surprise of everyone. "Yeah, I got one. How much of their quirks can the brats use? We _are_ suppose to be the civilians. If one of us gets hurt by their own power things can go to shit real fast."

"Very true." The teacher admitted. "Though the students have been through many rescue drills before so they should know at this point the limits of what they can and can't do. But as far as rules go, quirks are only to be used for mobility and the assistance of others. No tripping up anybody, and _no_ violence."

Everyone turned to look at Bakugo. The blonde steamed.

"The fuck are you all looking at?!"

More sweat-drops

Thirteen then stepped up. "I wouldn't be too concerned. I've personally overseen much of their rescue training and can safely say that there's a low chance of something happening because of their actions. But on the off chance something _does_ go wrong, whatever it may be, I'll be here to step in. The students are also more than qualified to assist if I'm ever over my head."

All Might held up a small cell. "And the pro-hero staff members are just a short distance away. You're all in safe hands, I assure you." He then gave a grin paired with a thumbs up.

The parents all smiled, their initial worries gone. Even with him being retired, All Might still found a way to make them feel safe.

Once again, everything brought full circle, All Might clapped his hands together. "All right, let's get this show on the road. Thirteen will guide the parents to the locations, the scripts should be on the podiums there. Once you're there, read them over and wait until one of the students comes to 'rescue' you. As for the students, take this time to devise a strategy and searching maneuver. Every scenario's different but this drill should help you find effective ways to find and rescue as many civilians as possible."

The students nodded, gathering in their usual little groups.

As Thirteen proceeded to lead the parents back down the stairs, Inko took a small detour to see the retired hero.

All Might blinked, turning from the students to face her. "Ah, hello there, Mrs. Midoriya. Did you need something."

The woman shied bashfully. "Oh, not really. I just... wanted to thank you."

Another blink. "Thank me? For what?"

She looked over at her son, who was chatting excitedly with Iida and Uraraka. "I was scared for Izuku after all that's happened with U.A. lately. And after that attack at the summer camp, well... that was the last straw. I knew when Izuku got accepted into your school that I'd be worried for him. But to have that many scares in just one semester. I didn't know how much more my heart could take."

Toshinori remained silent.

_As I'm sure you well know already, I used my quirk and foresaw your future. A future in which you die. And no matter what I did, that future wouldn't change. It devastated me to see your life end in such a way._

_Which is why I was so hell-bent on you choosing your next successor already and retiring. It pained me to continue seeing you risk your life so recklessly, despite your injury._

"But then I met you. Hearing your words then, and seeing him here now, at a school with so many friends. I realize now that this school is the best thing that's ever happened to Izuku."

His breath hitched.

"I'm not naive. I know a lot of the kids at Izuku's old schools were mean to him because he was quirkless. And many of the teachers hardly did anything about it." She then smiled at him. "But you, Mr. Aizawa, the principal; you've all done so much for Izuku. And he wouldn't be attending here still if it wasn't for you."

She paused, her face contemplative before she spoke up again. "I'm sure you've heard this a lot in your career after saving so many people. But I wanted to say this for myself. And for Izuku too." Inko then gave a formal bow. "Thank you so much for looking after my son. For being there for him and his friends, and for all that you've done as both a hero and a teacher."

Toshinori felt his throat tighten. How did one respond to _that_? Here was this woman, the mother of his protégé (not to mention someone who resembled his own mentor all too well), thanking him not for just his hero work, but for being a teacher. For being there for her son.

And here he was, making her son hide secrets from her.

_I know you never agreed with my methods of choosing your successor. I will not deny it. What I did was both an invasion on your privacy and an attempt to thrust parenthood onto your shoulders, something you weren't ready for. My actions toward acquiring your gamete was by far the most invasive and indecent._

As Inko raised her head back up, All Might gave his response.

"I meant what I said back then. I truly believe your son is the one to succeed... no, _surpass_ me. Young Midoriya has the heart of a hero. And I have no doubt that he'll be amazing. So I should be thanking you, for raising such a great young man."

**0000000Line Break0000000**

After Inko left to catch up with the others, All Might went back to overseeing his students talking strategies. What made him especially proud was that no one was keeping their ideas to themselves. Instead, everyone was contributing. Each sharing their own search methods.

And no one discussed strategy like Izuku Midoriya. The boy was currently giving out tips and tricks to the others about how they could use their quirks fully to their advantage.

Normally, when competing in a race, the goal would be to keep those things close to the chest. But not in this case. No matter how you look at it, this wasn't a competition. If it was, he would've included a prize for the student that finished first.

No, this was a test to try as many different methods as possible. More often than not the faster ones wound up being the most commonly used later in their hero careers. The race was just to give them a sense of urgency; mostly for fun. Toshinori remembered reading in his book on teaching somewhere that adding a sense of fun to the lessons often made it both more engaging and more memorable.

So he couldn't help the overwhelming sense of pride for his students figuring out the true goal of the lesson so fast and already communicating with each other.

"Don't tell me what to fucking do, Deku!" Bakugo screams. "I already know how my own damn quirk works!"

Well, almost everyone.

"Hey, c'mon man." Kirishima eased, placing a hand on the feisty blond's shoulder. "We're gonna need to learn to work together in the future when it comes to rescue anyway. Might as well take in as much as we can now."

Kaminari decided to throw in his own two cents. "Yeah. I mean, you did fail the second portion of the provisional license exam. That had a lot to do with rescue."

Bakugo's eyes suddenly flashed. "What was that, Dunce Face?"

Kaminari gulped at those blazing daggers. "N-Never-mind."

"But Kirishima does have a point."

The students all turned to see Thirteen, having returned form stationing all the parents.

"It is important to coordinate a way to save as many people as possible that's both safe and effective. If the civilian is severely injured, speed can also play a major roll."

Many students nodded in understanding.

"During your provisional license exams, you got to see what it was like rescuing citizens from different disasters while working in a group. But there will also be plenty of times where you'll be acting solo. This drill is to help you try different methods of rescue and see what works for you. Talking strategy and exchanging tips can help give you a better idea on how to improve as well. Teaming up or going alone isn't required, but do keeping in mind that both will help you improve in either scenario in the long run."

"Yes sensei!" The class chorused.

"Okay then. The parents are all hidden and I think you've all had plenty of time to think up a plan. How's about we hand out the stamp sheets and get this race started, huh?"

The class grew excited. Except All Might gave no verbal response. He didn't move for the sheets on the podium either. Thirteen turned to face him.

He was just standing there.

The rescue hero cleared her throat. "All Might?"

_I wish I could say my misdeeds have stopped there. But instead, I went against your wishes and donated your sperm to a fertility clinic._

_I should've respected your decision and thrown it away, but you had not chosen anyone to inherit your quirk yet. In that split moment, I donated that sample as a fallback plan. Do not fret though, I did not list your hero name and registered you as quirkless._

The man blinked. "Hm?"

"Shall we get started?"

"Ah, yes. Sorry." The teacher then grabbed the papers off of the stand, distributing them to each student as he moved. "Remember students, this may be practice, but its impact is important all the same."

"Yessir!"

Toshi grinned at his enthusiastic class. "Well? What are you waiting for? Clock's ticking."

**0000000Line Break0000000**

Iida was the first to find someone. Though it was only natural given his speed. Surprisingly though, through a stroke of luck, it was his own mother.

"Mother." Iida faltered. He then stopped himself short. This was a drill. He was the hero, his mother the citizen. He had to show her how much he's learned.

The engine hero straightened. "There's no need to worry, ma'am. Everything is going to be just fine." He sped over. "Are you hurt, any injuries?"

His mother smiled. "Oh, thank goodness you're here. I can't move my leg. I think it's broken."

It wasn't a very convincing performance. But that hardly mattered. The context was what was important. And if she was injured...

"May I see, ma'am?" At her nod, and kneeled down to inspect her leg. He gingerly held it as he lightly pressed, being careful not to add too much pressure. Even though it was only pretend, he had to be careful. "Yes, it appears you have a severe fracturing. Nothing permanent but dangerous if not treated immediately. Let me carry you to the nearest hospital. My quirk should get us there in no time."

"Thank you Ingenium." His mother expressed gratitude. "You've earned your stamp."

Iida chuckled. "There's no need to call me that, Mother. I haven't taken up that name yet."

She giggled. "Sorry, Tenya. Couldn't help myself."

The engine hero merely shook his head and proceeded to the podium. He stamped his sheet.

"How's..." He paused. "How's Tensei doing?"

His mother sighed. "As good as one expects. He's starting to get kind of antsy just sitting around. I heard from the nurses that he had snuck away a few times. How they managed to lose sight of a man in wheel chair, I'll never know."

Tenya laughed. That sounded much like his brother. Knowing him, he was probably tired of staying in the same boring hospital room.

"I wish he was here."

"I do too, sweetie." His mother soothed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But the hospital wanted to keep him a little longer for observation. If he could just see you now."

Iida frowned, mind flashing back to Hosu. "I've still got a lot to learn."

"Still," She insisted. "If he could see how far you've come."

He smiled underneath his helmet. His voice soft. "I know."

**0000000Line Break0000000**

He almost missed it, but thankfully his sharp eye caught sight of another parent. Todoroki quickly turned and slid back to where he saw them.

It was truly genius on Midoriya's part to come up with a way for Todoroki to use his ice for mobility. Sure it was something he was already doing. But a common trend in using his ice powers like that often left those in his path frozen solid. Not that there was anything wrong with that. But when you're dealing with civilians, that's not the best course of action.

Which was where Midoriya came in handy. Suggesting he narrow his pathway into a thin stream of ice was a stroke of genius. Not only did it keep his ice close to the chest to prevent freezing others, but it actually gave him more to maneuver with.

And so far, it's been very useful. What was this, the fourth location he happened upon?

Todoroki deactivated his quirk, stepping into the small area. He immediately recognized that familiar shade of green.

Midoriya. Or rather his mother.

From the first minute Todoroki met his Midoriya's mother, he immediately liked the woman. She was kind, and gentle, like his own mom. He had a feeling if the two of them ever met, they'd become fast friends.

If only she hadn't suffered from his father's abuse.

Due to both the recents incidents and All Might's retirement, his father couldn't attend the open house. Not that he wanted the man there anyway. And it wasn't like Endeavor went for such things. But that was hard to tell at this point. Todoroki wasn't blind, he had noticed a subtle change in his father's attitude. Both towards himself and others.

His mother was also unable to come, due to the hospital still registering her as ill.

Despite that though, both Midoriya and his mother have made him feel more than welcome to tag along with them in touring the school. The rest of the class too, but the Midoriya family most of all.

Right now however, he had an assignment to do. After failing the provisional license exams, he can't be slacking. The duel quirk user approached her.

Inko read from the script. "Oh! A hero! Please help me!"

Todoroki blinked at the display. Her acting didn't match that smile.

"Don't worry, ma'am. I'm here to help. Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I hit my head earlier. It hurts a lot, and I think I felt blood."

Nodding, Todoroki moved behind here. "May I see?"

At Mrs. Midoriya's consent, he pretended to inspect her scalp, gently parting her hair to get a better look. He walked back around to face her.

"Alright, I'm gonna check your eyes."

Inko nodded, letting the student spread out her eye to check her pupils. Good; no dilation. Todoroki stood back.

"Your eyes appear normal, but there's still a chance you could be bleeding internally. If anything you've no doubt at least suffered a concussion. I'll use my ice to reduce any potential swelling and take you to the nearest hospital."

"Thank you, Todoroki-kun." Inko said, smiling. She gestured over to the podium. "The stamp's over there."

"Thank you." Todoroki replied. He walked over to the stand and marked his sheet. Inko followed.

"How was I?" She asked. "Sorry, but you're the first student who's found me. I used to play the damsel in distress whenever I played superhero with Izuku. So it's been a while."

"Superhero?"

She giggled. "Izuku was alway very much into superheroes. Even back when he was little. He'd run around dressed as All Might and would beg me to play superhero with him and help him decide on a superhero name."

"...Oh."

Todoroki was no stranger to the world around him. He was very much aware that his family was messed up. Between an abusive father and a mother who had a mental breakdown, he never had the kinds of tangible bonds Izuku had with his mother, or like anyone from his class.

Inko suddenly winced, realizing her mistake. She remembered Izuku mentioning Todoroki's strained family ties. "Oh! I'm sorry, Todoroki-kun."

The ivory-red-head put up a hand. "No, it's fine. I've got to get going anyway."

"Okay..." She said, hesitant. "Good luck."

Todoroki nodded, leaving the small area. He then paused.

"Oh, and Ms. Midoriya?"

The woman looked up as the teen turned to face her. He smiled.

"You're acting was perfect."

Inko beamed.

**0000000Line Break0000000**

"Hurry up and save me, God damn it! What kind of hero screams at the people they're saving?!"

Mini explosions popped off of Bakugo's gloves hands. "Shut up, hag! Let me save you!"

"Don't you go using your quirk on me, Katsuki!"

As the hot-head mother-son duo argued, Kirishima stood off to the side with Mr. Bakugo.

The red-head continued to watch, hesitant smile on his lips. "Man, are they _always_ like that?"

The father sighed. "All the time."

**0000000Line Break0000000**

Both All Might and Thirteen observed the students' progress via the TV billboard.

He couldn't help but cringe a bit at once again seeing the Bakugo family dynamic. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. This isn't quite Young Bakugo's strong suit."

"Everyone has something they're not good at." Thirteen replied, speaking for them both. "But it's important to work on those things so that when danger arises, they can cover those weaknesses."

All Might nodded. He couldn't agree more. "They still have much to improve upon."

He then focused as the screen shifted to another student. His eyes zeroing in on Young Midoriya bouncing across the terrain like a ping-pong ball.

He remembered the first time his pupil surprised him with that movement, just after the internships. Although he couldn't outwardly express it in front of the class, Toshinori had been overwhelming proud of the boy for such a huge improvement.

_My boy_. Toshi thought. _My **son**_. Midoriya was his _son_.

The reveal had definitely taken him by surprise. That the very person he had decided to pass on his quirk to just so happened to also be his biological son. And yet, he didn't feel any different.

His behavior and demeanor toward his young protégé hadn't changed all that much. Just when had the line between them blurred?

Maybe it was because Young Midoriya was the first student he began teaching, the only successor to inheriting One For All. How he envisioned the boy as if he were his own. Or maybe it was because Young Midoriya lacked a father figure, a roll that All Might had all too easily slipped into, all without realizing. Maybe deep down, his heart knew all along.

And now that he knew the truth, he couldn't stop seeing the similarities. Sure, Young Midoriya had taken a lot after his mother. But he himself was starting to see the small things.

Like how despite having his mother's green hair, his wild curly locks always remained untamed. Or the boy's self sacrificing and selfless tendencies. Even his enthusiasm towards heroes and his drive to become one rung an all too familiar bell in his head.

Whatever the reason, one hard fact remained. Midoriya was no longer _just_ his protégé. He was his son. And he had to tell the boy the truth.

_But how would he react_? Rang the little voice inside his head. Midoriya grew up without a father, to suddenly gain one out of the blue, and have it be his teacher; his mentor?

"-ight."

And what of the boy's mother? Surely she would demand an explanation as to how he knew and why he never said anything. She'd probably assume he knew all along.

_When I had collected that sample of your spermatozoon, it was done in the hopes of giving you a successor through next of kin. I suppose it was to be expected that you would react the way you did._

"All Might?"

"Hm?" He shook out of his stupor. And although she wore a suit, his could sense the worry in Thriteen's gaze.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "I've been calling you for a while now."

"Oh, um... yeah. Yeah, I'm alright. Just thinking on how I can expand upon teaching rescue."

The rescue hero gave off a vibe of encouragement. "Although you're new as a teacher, you've certainly settled into your new role quite nicely. You're enthusiasm to teach is contagious."

_I've had a good teacher_. All Might silently answered, as his pupil's face flashed across his vision. He chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose I have."

**0000000Line Break0000000**

Sero grinned as he extended another long strip of tape, taking another swing. Midoriya's advice sure was handy, but you should never forget the classics. His swinging was a great way to apply his quirk after all.

He swung around the building... and nearly straight into Sato.

"Whoa!" The sugar quirk user also had a very similar reaction, shielding with his arms as he ducked to the floor. The tape hero landed immediately. A little staggered, but at least he didn't fall flat on his butt.

"Nearly scared the yellow out of my suit." Sato spoke, relived. He stood back up.

Sero responded with a sheepish grin. "Sorry, man. Got a little too into the zone."

"You should really work on that. Being vigilant's part of the gig after all."

"True." The other admitted. "To be honest I was trying to think on how I could use Midoriya's tips. The guy gives out some really nifty advice."

Sato smiled, falling in step with Sero as the two began walking. Both wanting to stay mobile. "I hear you man. He was on fire today. I think it was because so many people asked him."

That was true. Many voluntarily approached the greenette asking for tips on the assignment. Not necessarily to cheat, but rather to improve. This was normal as Midoriya was often seen as the go-to for strategies and clever out-of-the-box thinking. It was just that today happened to be particularly busy for Izuku.

"Well yeah, I mean our parents are here." Sero reasoned. "We're all trying to make a good impression."

Sato nodded. He knew he definitely wanted to show his dad how much he'd grown. "So, how many stamps did you get?"

The other gave his signature toothy grin, holding up his sheet.

"No way! You got five already?! How'd you get so many?!"

"Heh, heh, heh. What can I say. I guess I'm just a _flexible_ guy."

Silence fell over them.

"...Didn't land, huh."

"I don't think that one really works."

"Oh come on! Flexible, flex tape?!"

"Kaminari told you that one, didn't he."

He was only met with more silence.

"Hey, you two! Over here!"

Both boys heads snapped up. It was Yaoyorozu.

She stood a few feet ahead of them, waving her arm to get there attention. The other cupped her mouth. "I found another location."

Sato smirked. "Finally, it was taking me forever to find someone."

They then both ran over to the creation hero, ready to take on the rescue challenge. Their game faces fully on.

She gestured them to follow her inside. "I might need help from the both of you on this."

The two turned to each other, confusion evident on their faces. Finally, Sato spoke their thoughts. "Who is it?"

Yaoyorozu winced. "Just... follow me."

The sugar hero turned to the other, hoping for some explanation to their classmate's behavior. Sero however shrugged unhelpfully.

They followed her into a small narrow area. It was heavily shaded with tall buildings and machinery so it was easy to miss. But that wasn't what first attracted their eyes.

No, instead the first thing their gaze landed upon was a giant bolder crushing one of the parents. Yaoyorozu's father to be more precise. His spouse off to the side, wailing crocodile tears.

Their first reaction should've been to respond immediately. To play their roles as heroes and rescue the parents. The giant bolder itself should've freaked them out, making them think that this was for real, and not a drill.

And yet... they couldn't help but feel that something was off.

_What's wrong with this picture_? The two boys deadpanned.

Momo sighed heavily, bracing herself before donning the face of a professional. She rushed to their aid.

"Everything's okay, ma'am. We're here to help you."

"Oh thank God!" Her mother wailed. "My husband! He, got crushed by that boulder!" She then desperately clutched her daughter's hero costume. "Please, please save him!"

"Don't worry, we will." Momo assured her mother, guiding her to the side. "But I need you to move to a safe distance. We can't have you getting hurt as well."

Still sniffling, the woman complied with her request. Now assured that her mother was safe, she moved onto her father. Walking up to the boulder and inspecting the damage.

_To think they'd go as far as to have a giant rock crush one of them_. Yaoyorozu couldn't help but think. She originally wondered where the boulder had come from in a place filled with nothing but industrial concrete and metal. But the question was just as quickly dismissed as she realized that this was probably her parents' doing.

Finished with her assessment, she turned to her classmates. "I'll create a few pulleys and iron bars for leverage. Sugarman will work on lifting the boulder high enough for him to get out. Cellophane, you're in charge of the pulleys. We'll use your tape to act as the rope."

Sero, or Cellophane rather, scratched his head. "Are you sure. I don't know if my tape's strong enough to lift something that massive. They might break."

"It'll be fine. It might seem big, but the material's surprisingly light."

Well, if Yaoyorozu had faith in him. Shrugging it off, the other two heroes set to work. Both following their classmate's guidance without hesitation and full trust. Within no time, the boulder was steadily lifted, allowing Momo's father to slip out from under.

Her mother cried out in relief rushing to her husband. The couple hugging each other in an emotional embrace.

The children all sweat-dropped. _Overreacting much_?

And in an instant, the tears were gone. Both parents resuming the friendly faces they held earlier that day. As if the tears they shed had never existed.

"Congratulations, you three. You all earned your stamps."

The sweat-drops continued.

The father gave his daughter a thumbs up. "You were great honey. Those leadership skills will get you far in the hero community."

Momo's cheeks colored at the praise. "Well, I still have a lot to learn before then."

Sero peeked from her side, grinning. "What is it with everyone in our class being so modest? They're right, you know."

Sato nodded. "Yeah, you'll be head of your own agency in no time."

The raven haired girl smiled. "Thank you." She then turned to the podium. "But we can talk about that later. Let's get our stamps."

Nodding, the boys followed suit.

"Soo..." The tape hero spoke up again as they left the area, his grin widening. "Anything you wanna say about that back there?"

Yaoyorozu groaned, dropping her face into her hand. "I knew it! I knew they'd go overboard!"

"Yeah, even the boulder we lifted was hollow." Sato chuckled, motioning his thumb over his shoulder behind them back to where the parents remained. "How'd they even get that in there?"

Momo sighed. "Knowing my parents, they probably made it. I'm sorry. Whenever it comes to heroes, they tend to go to extremes."

"Is this personal experience talking?" Oh this was too good. No way was Sero leaving this be without a good story.

"My parents..." She hesitated. "Would help me practice and study when I was a little too young for formal training. They'd create these elaborate performances just to make my rescue or villain training more authentic."

"Pulled out the big guns from the get-go, huh?" Sero commented. At her sad nod, he continued. "Well, that explains the crazy acting."

Yaoyorozu finally huffed. "Let's just continue the assignment." And with those parting words, they resumed the race.

**0000000Line Break0000000**

"Oh Denki! You're doing so well! I'm so pwoud of you!"

"_Mom_!"

Kaminari couldn't help but wallow in his embarrassment. It was bad enough that his mom was cooing over him in front of his class all day. But now even during training. She wasn't even pretending she needed to be rescued. The woman just gushed as soon as her son approached her.

And to make matters worse, Jiro stood off to the side, fully amused by the display.

She smirked. "This is too good."

"Don't you have stamps to collect?" The electric quirk user gritted out.

"And miss this? Never. And besides..." She then paused, pulling out her sheet. "Already got this one."

Well, she was already there when he walked in, so that made sense. But Kaminari was more focused on something else about her paper.

"No way! You're done already?! What the hell!"

"Denki, language! What have we talked about swearing?"

Her son winced before giving a heavy sigh, resigned to his fate. "We don't swear because we care."

Jiro snorted, covering her mouth in a poor attempt to muffle her laughter. "_Seriously_?"

"Shut up! How'd you even complete that thing so fast anyway?!"

Punk girl fiddled with her ear-phone-jacks, twirling it around her finger as she always did in class. "I kept my ears close to the ground."

Kaminari would've smacked himself. Right, hearing quirk. Of course she would've excelled in this assignment. All she had to do was listen and instantly know their location. She could cut corners and take shortcuts. Pick the quickest route that would not only get her to the closest locations, but also back to the start, instantly putting her in the lead.

"Well, gotta go. Have fun, Mama's Boy."

"Wait! Come back!" He was only one stamp away. If he could just... "Don't leave me here!"

Jiro jokingly gave a salute. "I'll tell your story. Let it be known that you died a warrior's death."

"Jiro?! JIRO!!"

**0000000Line Break0000000**

"Hey, Deku!"

Midoriya skidded to a stop to look around, the green lightning fizzling out. As of now, there were only two people in class who called him by his hero name. And only one of them had that same chipper bubbly voice.

At the second call, he turned to see Ochako float down to him, releasing herself from her quirk.

"Oh, hey Uraraka." Izuku greeted politely. "How're you feeling?"

The brunette blinked, not quite sure what her classmate meant by that. And then it occurred to her. "Oh! Yeah! I feel great. I haven't felt nauseous once."

Izuku smiled. "That's good to hear." It seemed like Uraraka had a better hold on her quirk to where she didn't feel too sick.

"Uh-huh. And it's all thanks to your advice." She beamed.

Just like everyone else, Midoriya gave Ochako tips on how to better use her quirk for not only mobility, but also to work around the nausea. He had suggested using her zero gravity in small bursts. Just enough to launch herself up to higher places and land safely. She could then use her skills and hero training to overlook the area and parkour the rest. Needless to say, it worked wonders.

Midoriya blushed, his gloved hand rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. "I'm glad it helped. And you can always adjust it later once you're able to use your quirk more without making yourself sick."

"Yeah, I'll be sure to do that." She then pointed behind him. "If you're looking for another location. There's one just ahead. I was gonna go there next." She opened her sheet. "I just need one more stamp."

"Oh!" Izuku lit up. He then opened his own paper. "I'm down to one more too. I guess then we could both just go there together."

Uraraka blinked. "Aren't we supposed to be working by ourselves? We won't get in trouble right?"

"I'm sure they would've said something if it was against the rules. We're suppose to be practicing rescuing techniques and traveling between those destinations, right? Not to mention finding the people needing rescuing. Running into other heroes is always a possibility. I think the idea is just to practice what we already know into rescue scenarios by ourselves, but also be prepared to team up with others at a moments notice."

"Oh..." Uravity hummed, thinking his reasoning over. "Yeah, I guess that's make sense. You're so smart, Deku!"

Color bloomed over the greenette's face. "U-uhh... y-yeah. I-In any case, l-let's start heading over t-there."

"Un!"

The two then fell into step as they made their way to the small area. It was tucked away and pretty well hidden. So it was impressive that Ochako managed to spot it in the first place.

Entering the small opening, both heroes immediately caught sight of the parent.

"M-Mom?!"

His mother smiled. "Hi Izuku! Oh wait...!" She then re-read her script. "I mean, oh! Heroes! Please help me!"

While Midoriya was still processing the fact that his mother was the next location, his classmate seemed to brighten up more. "Oh! I guess your mom's gonna be our last location. Let's do our best, Deku!"

And without missing a beat, she ran over to start the assignment. Izuku couldn't help but take a second to soak it all in.

The way his mother spoke, her acting as a civilian. It struck a very familiar cord within him. Reigniting some very precious old memories of when he used to dress up and recuse her in there tiny apartment.

Those moments always held a special place in his heart, so to suddenly be experiencing it again, only now a real hero in training; he felt like he would burst into tears right then and there.

But now was not the time for that. Now was as good a time as ever to show his mother how much he learned.

So he wiped his face of any stray tears, and joined Uraraka in assisting his mother with her pretend head injury.

"Congratulations." Inko beamed. "You both earned your stamps."

Smiling back with the same enthusiasm, the two walked over to the podium to fill in their last blank space.

Somehow with her smile growing even brighter, she held up her paper to Izuku. "Look, Deku! We're all done!"

"Yeah," He nodded. "All that's left is to race back to the start."

Ochako turned to his mother. "It was really nice to meet you, Mrs. Midoriya. I'm glad we got to save you." Because she was able to meet the amazing person Deku always loved talking about.

"I'm glad you both got to save me too." The woman then looked at her son. "And I'm happy I was able to see you in action, Izuku. You've grown up so much. I'm so proud of you, Sweetie."

Izuku paused. Taking a long look at her. She held the same strong smile from when he left on his first day to school.

_I'm still behind you, every step of the way_.

Smiling big, he gave a firm nod. "Un."

"Now you both go win this race." Inko cheered.

""YEAH!""

**0000000Line Break0000000**

"You gotta be kidding me!" Kaminari wailed out.

Jiro stood casually before him with the victory sash draped across her chest. She hardly even acknowledged Kaminari's cries of injustice and just continued to twirl her earphone jack.

"Not my fault you dillydallied on your mom's location," She then gave a grin, not unlike their home room teacher. "Pika-chan."

The blond merely groaned in response. "I am _never_ living this down."

Iida hummed. "I'm surprised I only made second place. Perhaps I need to adjust my strategy in navigation."

Ochako turned to Midoriya. Since both tied after Iida, they wound up taking the third and fourth spots. "I guess we took too much time on that last location, huh Deku." She did feel that she was a lot slower at saving Mrs. Midoriya.

Izuku nodded. "We'll just have to work on first aid practice a little more."

Just a ways away, Sero was kneeling over on all fours in utter despair. "I can't believe I got fifth place. I was _so close_!" He did win first place last time after all.

Sato shrugged. "Yeah, but both Iida and Midoriya have been working on their mobility a lot more, so it'd make sense they'd out-speed us."

"Well, it could be worse." Momo encouraged. They all turned to another student. A student with spiky blond hair. "You could be taking it like Bakugo."

Bakugo screeched. "WHY THE FUCK DID I GET TENTH PLACE!" He then pointed accusingly toward Deku, who instinctively jumped. "AND HOW THE HELL DID THE SHITTY NERD GET THIRD?!"

Everyone sighed heavily, a little too used to their classmate's extremities.

All Might chuckled at his students' antics. _Never a dull moment_.

He then clapped his hands together. Gathering everyone's attention. "Well, I think that's enough for one day. Thirteen is currently gathering all the parents from their locations. After that, you're done for the day."

Iida rose his hand before speaking. "Excuse me, Sir. But normally you would review our performance. Why deviate from such teachings."

"That can wait another time." Toshinori waved off. "It's not everyday your parents visit you at a school like this. I figured you'd want the extra time to show them around. We'll review today's drill tomorrow in class. And with the school festival around the corner, you'll need as much time for planning as you can get. So this will be the last drill until after that."

The students cheered. Everyone in an uproar.

"Whoo! How awesome is that?!"

"We can show them the whole campus?!"

"Hey All Might, can we show them our dorm rooms?"

"I can't wait to show my pop the gym we have here."

"You rock, All Might!"

The retired hero tried to calm his students. Motioning his hands gently up and down in a 'settle down' gesture. "Yes, yes. You'll get to show them the dorms and support classes. But areas like the battle grounds and the pool will be off limits. Aizawa can give you more details on where you can and can't go."

"Yessir!!"

"Aside from that, you're free to go." All Might finished, grinning. "Class dismissed."

**0000000Line Break0000000**

Toshinori leaned back a bit, his old bones giving off that satisfying pop. What a day. But a fulfilling one all the same. He felt like he really did good today.

After dismissing his class, the school day finally coming to an end. All the students had taken their parents on their own little tours. From the gym to the dorms and even the support class. Many of the little cliques traversed together, their parents getting to know each other as their children showed them around.

But that was all over and done with. The sun was beginning to set, and the students were all saying goodbye to their families.

Some of the teachers had stuck around to talk about some other school-related details with the adults. But personally, All Might just wanted to see the parents off. He rounded a glance, smiling. Seeing the happy faces of their parents, reassured that their children well and capable, left him feeling proud to be a teacher.

His eyes fell on the Midoriyas. Watching as the mother and son hugged one another. Crying, obviously (that boy never seemed to run out of tears), but still very happy.

He recalled the words in the letter written by his deceased sidekick. The last shred of evidence that proved he was Izuku's biological father. And he thought One For All's existence was the most shocking revelation he experienced in his lifetime.

Honestly, Toshi wasn't sure he was cut out to be a parent. He definitely knew he wasn't perfect. And a lot of his bad habits he gained from being a hero had obviously rubbed off on his pupil already. But still...

He watched fondly as Izuku gave an emotional goodbye to his mother. Toshinori smiled.

_But now I understand why you were so against it. I see now that you did not wish to bring a child into the clash between the symbol of peace and the symbol of villainy. Between the bearers of One For All and the man that has slaughtered every single one of those heroes, All For One. You did not want their future to be sealed by your legacy. So I will respect your wishes and not pursue the matter further._

One thing's for sure, as soon as he read that letter. As soon as Mrs. Midoriya thanked him earlier. When he saw that bright smile on his young student's face as he strategized with his friends. He wanted to embrace that truth. He wanted to be a father-figure to Izuku. Be there to guide him, the same way he intended when he made his decision to dedicate his life to raising the boy into the best hero he can be. To be there on the tough days. To do all the things fathers do with their sons.

To be there for Izuku. Whether he was accepted or not.

After saying there goodbyes, the parents all began to leave the school grounds, heading home. All promising to return for the cultural festival.

The students all began to leave as well, heading back to the dorms. Either to turn in for the day or to try and pack in some extra training or studying.

Izuku was about to follow suit, when he felt eyes on him. Turning, he spotted All Might.

The greenette blinked. "All Might?"

The elder snapped back to earth. He looked down at him. "Hm?"

The younger grew concerned. "Is something wrong?"

_I can't undo the things I've done. But I will make amends. If you do have a child, they will never know their father is the number one hero. And I will look for a successor to inherit your quirk elsewhere. I already in fact have someone in mind. I think you'll like him._

The hero smiled again, shaking his head. "Nothing my boy. Come on, let's go test out the gauntlets Young Hatsume gave you."

"Un!" Came the eager nod. And the protégé and predecessor walked off into the small forest surrounding the school. All Might guiding the Midoriya with his hand on the other's back.

_I can only hope that this letter will repair our partnership. Or at the very least, help you understand my motives._

_Sincerely, your friend, now and always,_

_Nighteye_

**HalfafanD: And there we go. All done. So as you can see the separate piece I was working on was the letter Nighteye wrote to All Might. I had thought about showing it before, but there was too much going on for it to really fit well, so I had it as an over cover here. Since there's not a whole lot going on.**

**Well, I know the class did their field training with their parents joining in and it was a scavenger hunt/race or whatever. But underneath we saw All Might coping with the knowledge now that he's Izuku's biological father, and whether of not he should come forth with the information. So basically the situation between the two has flipped.**

**Izuku was freaking out first while All Might was completely oblivious, then we switch them around. It's interesting, but not very exciting plot-wise despite the fun shenanigans we see Class 1-A having. So that's what the letter is for. Just extra-depth really. That way each change of perspective and scenery is nice and interesting. And you won't feel the need to skip anything because it's all exciting in it's own way. Or at least that was my thought process in making this chapter.**

**I thought about having a moment with Monoma walking up to the Class 1-A and their parents and then bad-mouthing them as usual until his mother comes in and drags him away, reprimanding him on his behavior. Certainly would be a fresh take on the gag. But sadly I had too much stuff and needed to move the story along. There's also some more deleted scenes down below. Still canon to the story but I did have to take them out.**

**Also, I wanted to clear up some thing about my grammar on some of the characters' names. There's a lot of different ways to spell a lot of their names. Bakugo, for example can either be spelled 'Bakugo', 'Bakugou', or 'Bakugō'. The reason for this is because of different languages producing different sounds. In Japan the name ends in an 'oh-uu' sound. But we don't exactly have that here in America seeing as that would make an 'ow' sound. So the spelling with the mark and the 'ou' would be a sound-out or 'romaji' of the Japanese spelling. So then 'Bakugo' would be the American spelling. It's even in the manga.**

**So for names like that I'll be using the American spelling. This fic is in English so that's what I'll be using. The only reason I'm so adamant on this is because the spelling for this name is pretty split 50/50. I normally just stick with the most common. But both the cannon, manga translations, and the fan base use both so it's pretty confusing as to which I should go with. So I'm sticking with my first spoken language. If you don't like it then you're just gonna have to deal. I'm not going back through all my finished chapters just to correct the spelling of one word that I've written God knows how many times.**

**So anyway, drop a review and tell me what you think. Does it work well, did I pull it off. Sure hope so. No flames please.**

**And I guess I'll see you all next chapter! Hopefully sooner than with this last one.**

**Oh! Before I forget, if you guys want to see the letter in it's entirety, without it being broken up among the chapter, I posted it/a journal on my DA page. Link is down below.**

**Nighteye's Letter: https/halfafand/art/Nighteye-Letter-838143842**

**OMAKE**

**(Zero Pointer Deleted Scene)**

Mrs. Kirishima gasped. "Oh my. Was it really that bad?"

Her son looked a her. "Remember those robots in the obstacle course at the sports festival?"

"Those were pretty much the same." Jiro finished.

Her rockstar dad scratched his head. "Yikes, and the teachers expected you kids to beat them on the first go?"

Sero nodded. "Yeah, it really freaked us out. I swung away as fast a I could."

Sato scratched his head. "Same, though the thing almost caught me."

Yaoyorozu hummed. "So that's what the entrance exams were like."

Tsu looked over at her. "What did you guys do?"

"We raced." Came Todoriki's short answer.

The other students turned green with envy. _Lucky_.

**(Didn't Know Deleted Scene)**

"I'm so proud to hear of how Izuku did in the entrance exam. He was so devastated afterwards, completely convinced that he didn't pass."

The table grew silent.

"...Wait." Uraraka spoke. "Deku, didn't think he passed."

Izuku nodded hesitantly. "I didn't score any villain points so I was sure that I had failed. The fact that I even got accepted was a complete surprise."

Bakugo huffed somewhere further down the table.

Iida on the other hand was reeling. "But you would've had to have not known about the rescue points in order to come to that conclusion. From all that I've observed from you, you're a very analytical thinker. There's no way you couldn't have figured it out."

"Except I didn't." Midoriya shrugged off. "I was so concerned about passing and Uraraka that it just never even crossed my mind."

"So wait, hold on." Kaminari paused the conversation, all eyes on him. "Even though you saved Uraraka; even though you destroyed a robot the size of _two skyscrapers_, you _still_ thought you didn't pass?"

Izuku nodded slowly. Why were they making such a big deal out of this?

"That's okay, Deku!" Uraraka encouraged. "That just makes what you did even greater!"

"Indeed." Iida agreed, standing. "In that moment, Midoriya not only sacrificed his life, but also his chances of passing and getting accepted into U.A. to save a complete stranger. That's more than what anyone else did that day in the exams." He then gave a small formal bow. "If anyone here on this campus deserves to be a pro hero, it's you." _Which is more than I can say for myself_.

Izuku's eyes became glassy as tears welled up. And a fountain a sobbing burst from the greenette. Once again both moved and extremely happy at his friends' words.

Mrs. Yaoyorozu leaned over to whisper in her daughter's ear. "Does he do this often?" For a teen balling his eyes out, the rest of the class seemed fairly calm, as if used to the display.

Momo smiled, giving a small sweat-drop. "More than you know."

"Damn it, Deku! You're dumbass friends just complimented you! Stop crying like a fucking pansy!"

"Katsuki!"

**(Dad's Blessing Deleted Scene)**

"Are you kidding. You saved my daughter. That's more than I could ever ask of a friend of hers." He then leaned over to with a grinning whisper. "I've never had any intention of handing my little girl over to anyone. But you certainly have my blessing."

Izuku then became a tomato, his green hair matching perfectly. And Ochako wasn't far behind.

"Daddy!"

Takahiro laughed.


End file.
